


Дживс и аукцион

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro), Yanderejackass



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanderejackass/pseuds/Yanderejackass
Summary: Дживс — аукционист на старом лондонском аукционе, и ему в руки попадается картина, которая запала в самое сердце. Теперь он решается найти ее автора. Интересно, кто же им окажется?
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	1. Вступление

Меня зовут Реджинальд Дживс, и я работаю аукционистом в Лондоне уже долгие годы. Обычно моего самолюбия не хватало для того, чтобы начать писать мемуары, но эту историю я хочу навсегда запечатлеть в своей памяти. Началось все с одной картины. Никогда не думал, что чье-то полотно cможет так кардинально поменять мою жизнь. 

Мы сидели в кафе с моим коллегой по работе, Джоном Милдбергом, обсуждали последние поступившие лоты. За окном стояла ранняя весна, солнце растекалось длинными лучами по улицам города, небо было безоблачным. Напротив меня стоял кофе без сахара и молока и смятая в дикой спешке бумага, когда-то бывшая раньше меню. Внезапно в нашей беседе наступил поворотный момент. 

— Реджи, ты не поверишь, такая хохма пришла! Ты будешь либо в восторге, либо разочарован. Но я ставлю на первое.

— Ты меня заинтриговал, Джон. 

— Приехала картина с библейским сюжетом в стиле, похожем на Моне. — Он прыснул от смеха. — Ты бы только видел. Не представляю, что кто-нибудь захочет купить этого недоделанного импрессиониста. 

Я крепко задумался. Идея сама по себе неплохая, но многое зависит от качества реализации задуманного. Если полотно низкосортного качества, то ловить и правда нечего.

— Сегодня посмотрим, я дам свою оценку. 

— Никогда не сомневался в тебе, Рег. 

После короткого обмена почестями мы спешно покинули заведение и отправились на работу. 

По прибытии мы с Джоном сразу пошли в комнату, отведенную специально для лотов. Мое внимание привлекла занавешенная рамка, которой вчера еще не было. 

— Она? 

— Да-да, Реджи, наслаждайся.

Я осторожно, но одним рывком снял затхлую ткань малинового цвета и на секунду обомлел. 

На картине были изображены Иисус и Магдалина. Иисус мягким движением руки отталкивал от себя Магдалину, которая тянулась к нему. Цвета были нежными, но при этом яркими. Мазки были аккуратными и искусными, а всех персонажей окутывало легкой сиреневой дымкой. Чем-то и правда напоминало Моне, но это было совершенно иное. Нечто, что я никогда раньше не видел. 

— Джон. 

— Ну как тебе? 

— Джон. Я могу выкупить эту картину сам? 

— Реджи, ты спятил?! Зачем тебе этот ширпотреб? — мой коллега слегка побледнел.

— Лучше ответь кратко: да или нет.

— Я могу провести аукцион вместо тебя, и ты будешь участником, но...

— Прекрасно, я согласен. 

— Это ты меня так разыгрываешь, Реджи? — с толикой надежды спросил мужчина.

— Нет, Джон, я абсолютно серьезен, — с уверенностью ответил я. 

К сожалению, у меня в кармане было не так много денег , которые я мог бы потратить на собственную сиюминутную прихоть, но я надеялся, что все посмотрят на картину, как Джон, и не увидят в ней ничего примечательного, тогда я возьму ее за бесценок. Хотя это и удар ниже пояса художнику, я все равно рассчитывал на этот вариант. В психологии индивидуума я разбирался очень хорошо, поэтому был уверен, что мой план сработает. 

Аукцион начался с нескольких ваз, молочника в виде коровы и статуэтки африканского племени. Когда подошла очередь картины, я взволновался не на шутку. 

— Леди и джентльмены, представляю вашему вниманию картину Джеймса Гордона «Не прикасайся ко мне». Стартовая цена 10 фунтов.

Повисла продолжительная тишина, я поднял дощечку с номером. 

— Реджинальд Дживс: 10 фунтов. 

Люди перешептывались, видимо, узнали меня. Слегка удивились, но не то чтобы сильно. Тишина затянулась, никто больше не хотел делать ставок. 

— 10 фунтов раз, 10 фунтов два, 10 фунтов три. Продано! Продано Реджинальду Дживсу. 

Я поблагодарил вселенную и бога за то, что никто кроме меня не захотел покупать эту картину. Но одновременно с этим я испытал некоторую горечь, потому что художника не оценили по достоинству. 

После окончания торгов я с еле заметной улыбкой подошел к Джону и забрал свой трофей, радуясь, как мальчишка. Давно я не получал такого удовольствия, смотря на чье-то творчество. Чувствую себя избалованным, потому что в силу работы я посмотрел и потрогал уже несчетное количество произведений искусства, но конкретно это было особенным. Мои пальцы дрогнули, когда я взялся за раму, и я поднял картину перед собой: при этом освещении она еще красивее, а вблизи виден каждый неаккуратный резкий мазок. Автор хаотичен и немного взбалмошен, скорее всего он чрезмерно эмоционален и холерического склада характера. Глядя на каждую неровную линию я прям чувствую, как начинаю дышать чужими буйствами чувств. Возможно, это и привлекло мое внимание. То, чего зачастую мне так не хватает. Чужой чувственности. 

И тут начинается история о купле-продаже и большой любви.

Нам регулярно привозили картины Джеймса Гордона, которые я по возможности скупал. Не буду врать, что все новоприбывшие 4 работы попали в мою коллекцию итого за 40 фунтов 0 шиллингов. Да, никто не делал ставки помимо меня. Не знаю, радоваться или грустить. Мое чувство прекрасного страдало и ликовало: я покупал картины нового любимого автора за бесценок, но люди откровенно не понимали, что я в нем нашел. А что же я нашел? Необычный и свежий стиль, мои любимые библейские сюжеты (несмотря на то, что фанатом вышеуказанной книги я не являюсь, равно как и христианином), осознание, что за холстом до этого стоял какой-то талантливый юноша... Меня не отпускали мысли о том, кто мог бы их нарисовать. Судя по имени это был мужчина, но он может оказаться и ужасным старикашкой лет семидесяти, и приятным молодым человеком, и, в конце концов, женщиной. Но мне почему-то казалось, что автор этих работ должен быть прекрасен как эти картины. Как жаль, что я вряд ли смогу его найти. Зато я смогу продолжить вечерами любоваться его работами.


	2. Аукцион

Все пальцы снова были измазаны в красках: я запачкал яркими пятнами себя, холст, мольберт, стул, стол, пепельницу и диван. Опять придется все отмывать, хотя борьбу с беспорядком я проиграл еще в прошлом веке. Мне так лениво убираться, что вся моя студия давно похожа на один безумный шизофренический мазок. Но кисточки, кисточки я держу в идеальной чистоте! Не настолько я оболтус. 

Ой, здравствуй, дорогой читатель, меня зовут Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, и я художник. Точнее любитель. Как видишь, я ещё и рассказы периодически пишу, ну, это чтобы ничего из жизни не забыть. Моя жизнь примерно как мои картины: размашистая и не очень понятная. Чтобы не потеряться в этом безумии, мне нужно вести записи. Записи будут хаотичными, как ваш покорный слуга, но я надеюсь, что вам понравится сей опус. 

Зачем же я пишу? Я хочу рассказать свою теплую и сладкую историю про любовь. Вы не ослышались, любовь! Какое же прекрасное потрясающее окрыляющее чувство, только когда оно не связано в очередной раз с бездумной помолвкой... А было их у меня много, но история не об этом. Леди и джентльмены, приглашаю вас в свое логово!

Начнем по порядку: вот в середине комнаты стоит молодой юноша с палитрой и кисточкой в руках, перед ним стоит мольберт с нарисованной цветастой кашей, сбоку разбросаны израсходованные тюбики акрила. Этот юноша я, и я задумчиво стоял, прислонив деревянный кончик кисточки к губам. При этом краской перемазано все, что не прикрыто пленкой. Когда я говорю все — это значит, все.. Вся комната в ужасе от того, что я с ней сделал. Если бы она была милой дамой, то давно бы дала мне по лицу и звонко засеменила отсюда восвояси. Но, к счастью, моя студия не живая и обидеться не может. 

— Фух, надо отдохнуть, — заключил я сам себе, стер тряпкой самое жирное красное пятно с большого пальца и пошел в сторону ванной. Ванная тоже была в тихом ужасе: на ней осталось множество разводов, которые никак не смываются. Думаю, нанес эти ранения я в пьяном угаре, потому что иначе мне бы хватило ума счистить черную краску сразу же после того, как я испачкал ванную, а не подождать пару дней. Я вздохнул и пустил воду, подставляя тонкую руку под теплые струйки. Когда с краской было покончено, я с довольным видом вытер руки полотенцем и пошел переодеваться в уличный костюм, чтобы пройтись до любимого клуба. 

Погодка была замечательная: пели птички и солнышко блестело, небеса с нежностью окаймляли теплое яркое светило, по дороге веяло весенними ароматами, и я пребывал на пике наслаждения. Я бодро зашагал в сторону Трутней, напевая под нос новый свежий мотивчик. Что могло пойти не так? Правильно, ни дня без приключений.  
Я увидел, как незнакомец кладет в такси мою работу. Черт возьми, я забыл, что тут рядом аукцион, которому Бинго продал мои работы. Я остановился, прищурился и постарался высмотреть чужое лицо, но вышло не очень, потому что он уже сел в машину и в какой-то дикой спешке уехал. Машина запульсировала машинным маслом и быстро исчезла с моих глаз. Как жаль, а я так хотел пожать ему руку. Ладно, в другой раз! 

Я наконец дошел до клуба, но был в расстроенных чувствах, потому что до сих пор не знал о том, сколько выиграл за аукцион. Может, это был богатый малый, и я сорвал огромный куш? Не поймите неправильно, я рисую не для заработка, а души, но продавать картины предложил Бинго. Сказал, что я точно прославлюсь. 

Ах да, конечно, мой друг Бинго Литтл, который одновременно с этим и продвигает мои работы. Мы с ним друзья со школьной скамьи, многое вместе пережили, по сути не разлей вода и всякое такое. Я поспешил зайти внутрь, чтобы справиться у Бинго о моем новом многомиллионном состоянии, но встретил только его грустный вид.

— Берти, ты не поверишь... — он сидел с таким лицом, как будто ему снова ответили отказом на сердечную привязанность.

— Привет, Бинго, что случилось? У тебя такое лицо, как будто тебе снова ответили отказом на сердечную привязанность.

— О боже, Берти... Мы выиграли 10 фунтов.

— Ч-что? — хорошо, что я не успел взять в руку стакан, иначе бы он предательски выскользнул из моих неловких пальцев. — 10 фунтов?! Ты шутишь? 

— Да-да, Берти, всего 10 фунтов, — Бинго сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу.

— Господь всемогущий, да я в день трачу больше, чем это. 

— Не убивайся так, друг, мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

— «Мы»?! Но ты ничего не делаешь, судя по всему! Рисую-то здесь я! 

— Тшшш, Берти, Берти, — запротестовал Бинго. — Обещаю, что следующую картину продам нормально.

— За 20 фунтов?!

— Больше. Я пойду на аукцион и сам сделаю ставку. У тебя появился тайный фанат, который скупает все поступающие им картины. Я думаю, он не упустит возможности выкупить твой новый шедевр, поэтому тоже подниму ставки.

— Вздор какой... — но ярость стала утихать. — Тайный фанат, говоришь? 

— Да, уже четвертую картину продали за 10 фунтов одному и тому же челове...

— Я хочу на него посмотреть, — нагло прервал я Бинго. — Я хочу увидеть того, кто скупает все мои картины нон-стопом. 

— Хорошо, Берти, пошли со мной на аукцион завтра вечером.

— Договорились. 

— Отлично, что мы нашли общий язык.

— Еще один промах, и ты уволен, Бинго. 

— Что... Но... 

— Что слышал. Я сам буду себя продвигать. Разве это так сложно?! Берешь и рекламируешь. Берешь и продаешь. Проще пареной репы. Я с этим точно справлюсь.

— Берти, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. 

— Еще как понимаю, Бинго. Пошли пообедаем, а вечером наведаемся на тот аукцион. Я надеюсь, ты окажешься прав. 

Как я и сказал, мы пошли и отобедали в респектабельном заведении на углу, так сказать, заморили червячка. Бинго насел мне на уши и продолжал тараторить, уговаривая, чтобы я его не смещал с должности. Но мой вустеровский дух был непоколебим: если я что-то решил, то обязательно это сделаю. Вечером мы выдвинулись на аукцион, посмотреть на загадочного почитателя моих работ. 

— Салют-салют, можно мне дощечку? — с доброй улыбкой спросил я у консьержа Александра, и он выдал мне мой заветный артефакт. Преисполненный уверенности я сел на последний ряд, чтобы точно не проглядеть того молодого человека. Или он пожилой? Я не уверен. Но сейчас мы это узнаем.

Спустя несколько лотов, на которых я чуть не уснул, вынесли мою картину. Через короткие десять секунд тишины после объявления лота и начальной цены один загадочный джентльмен поднял свою карточку и сделал ставку. Я внимательно всмотрелся в его спину: она была широкой, словно платяной шкаф, и черной-черной. Почему-то молодой господин вызывал во мне животный ужас своим ростом и параметрами, но я не привык судить о книге по обложке. 

— Пфффф, да кто этого бездаря вообще захочет покупать, — тихо вымолвил кто-то из участников. 

— Солидарен, работа совершенно никудышная, — поддержал кто-то с соседних мест.   
— Чудак какой-то, кто это покупает. 

И тут мое терпение лопнуло, я взорвался как воздушный шарик и решил подыграть.

— Ха, да картина отвратительно бездарна! — выпалил я так громко, что все резко обернулись. — Я бы хотел посмотреть в лицо автору сей работы и высказать все: о том, какие цвета блеклые, какие мазки кривые, какая форма картонная. Как такое вообще можно покупать? Уму непостижимо. Только если совсем никакого вкуса нет.

Я услышал деликатное покашливание.

— Не могу с вами согласиться, сэр, — тут ко мне повернулся тот загадочный молодой человек и испытывающе, с лицом надутой лягушки, посмотрел на меня. — Эта работа наполнена целой палитрой эмоций, которая хорошо сочетается с цветовой гаммой, выбранной автором. Мазки плавные и нежные, видно, что художник рисовал с любовью. А цвета ничуть не блеклые, даже наоборот, они подчеркивают положительный заряд эмоций. 

И тут я обомлел, у меня чуть челюсть не отвисла. Мало того, что у него язык подвешен, так он еще и изумительно красив: плавно уложенные иссиня-черные волосы, кривой, но грациозный нос, аккуратные губы, умопомрачительный взгляд, проникающий до глубины души, черный строгий костюм. Я на пару секунд подвис от такой красоты. 

— Мда-а-а, но я все равно с вами не согласен, — щеки залило румянцем, я растерялся: меня впервые кто-то похвалил за мои работы. И не просто кто-то, а такой красавец! Я хочу его нарисовать. Срочно.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — он снова развернулся ко мне спиной. Я чувствовал, как она выражала неодобрение. 

Лот снова ушел за десять фунтов. После аукциона я не смог не подойти к нему, чтобы прояснить ситуацию и рассказать все без обиняков. Мне пришлось умыться и пойти домой. 

Ближайшие несколько суток я не выходил из дома и страдал, потому что настроение Вустера резко превратилось в ходячее грозовое облако: мне претило все и вся, я не хотел никого видеть. Никого, кроме того скупщика моих картин. Он был прекрасен как влажный теплый летний нью-йоркский денек. Но, скорее всего, я его больше не увижу. Никогда в жизни. Эта мысль меня расстраивала, я все больше погружался в собственноручно созданную хандру.


	3. Дживс и уточки

Спустя несколько дней я все же решился на прогулку в парк, которая оказалась поворотным моментом в этой истории. 

Пошел я, значит, покормить уток, стою себе преспокойно, никого не трогаю. Снова солнышко светит, птички поют, и мое настроение уже не такое паршивое, я с детской нежностью кормлю уточек, но черт дернул посмотреть влево... И тут на сцену выходит он! Я сразу узнал этот котелок, это пальто эту и спину. 

— Послушайте! Джентльмен! — я подбежал к нему и поприветствовал. 

— Мы знакомы, сэр? — удивленно спросил мужчина. Его изящная бровь поднялась на полдюйма. 

— Да, мы виделись на аукционе, — неуверенно промямлил я.

— Точно, вы критиковали работу Джеймса Гордона. Прошу прощения, что не узнал вас сразу же, — он внимательно посмотрел на буханку хлеба в моей руке. — Кормите уток, сэр? 

— Да-да, люблю заниматься этим, когда в голове пусто, а на душе тоскливо. Не хотите пройтись? 

— Не откажусь от вашей компании, сэр. 

*

Когда я встретил того чрезмерно эмоционального джентльмена по дороге в парк, то сильно удивился, потому что Лондон не такой маленький город, чтобы так внезапно столкнуться на улице. При ближайшем рассмотрении я заметил, что это очень приятный молодой юноша лет 25, одетый в сдержанном классическом стиле. На голове был вихрь из медных кудрей, лицо с точеными чертами лица, ярко выраженными скулами, нежно-голубыми глазами и россыпью веснушек. 

— Меня зовут Реджинальд Дживс, сэр, — я протянул ему руку в качестве приветствия.

— А меня — Бертрам Вустер. Приятно познакомиться, — он широко мне улыбнулся и пожал руку. Его улыбка была очаровательна.

— Разделяю ваши чувства, сэр. 

— Надеюсь, вы не слишком злитесь на меня за то, что я выкинул на аукционе. 

— Нисколько, сэр, каждый имеет право на мнение, — но меня разбирало любопытство, почему он настолько невзлюбил этого художника. — Вам так сильно не нравятся его работы? 

— Не то чтобы, просто считаю его бездарем, — и тут он резко замолчал, после чего сменил тему. — Погода такая чудесная. Хотите покормить со мной уток или все-таки пройдемся? 

— На самом деле уткам вредно есть хлеб, их лучше кормить специальным кормом или зерновыми хлопьями, сэр. Если вы хотите, мы можем зайти в специальный магазин и приобрести нужные продукты. 

— Ух, слишком много лишних телодвижений! Давайте лучше просто пройдемся, а хлеб — к черту, — и он махнул рукой. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — с тенью улыбки ответил я. 

Мы двинулись в сторону сквера, попутно обсуждая современные веяния в искусстве. Оказалось, что во многом наши взгляды сходятся: он тоже был без ума от импрессионизма и экспрессионизма, но при этом все равно почему-то недолюбливал Гордона. Я решил этой темы не касаться, может быть, там что-то личное.

— А как вам работы Густава Климта, сэр? 

— Потрясающий художник! Я в восхищении. Особенно «поцелуй». Она захватила мое сердце на долгие годы. 

— Жаль, что он буквально несколько лет назад умер. 

— Да, я читал некрологи. Отличный был творец. Истинный гений. 

— К слову, на неделе планируется его выставка, сэр. Я думаю на нее сходить.

Мистер Вустер резко просиял, чему я несказанно удивился.

— А можно с вами? Я тоже хочу посмотреть на его работы, — и он одарил меня очередной теплой улыбкой. — Последний раз его привозили достаточно давно, тогда я был глупым юнцом и не очень разбирался в искусстве... К тому же большая часть была эскизами, которые не произвели на меня должное впечатление.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, мы можем сходить вместе. 

— Великолепно! — он буквально подпрыгнул. — Я очень рад, что мы снова встретились. Теперь, надеюсь, я произвел впечатление лучше, чем в стенах аукционного дома. 

— Я к вам изначально плохо не относился, мистер Вустер, — я посмотрел на часы. — Мне пора идти, перерыв скоро заканчивается. Приятно было с вами пообщаться, сэр, — немного помолчав, я добавил. — Выставка стартует на следующей неделе в среду. Но по будням я работаю, поэтому предлагаю утро субботы, чтобы успеть, пока не набежит очередь, сэр. 

— Потрясающая идея, давайте так и поступим. 

— Тогда через неделю, в субботу в 9:00 у галереи Тейт-Британия, сэр. 

— До встречи, Дживс. Спасибо за приятную беседу. 

— Взаимно, сэр, — и я удалился. 

***

В искрящемся от радости настроении я двинулся домой, напевая себе под нос веселый мотивчик . Решил по наставлению Дживса зайти в магазин и купить зерновые хлопья для уток, чтобы не травить бедных созданий всякой дрянью в виде хлеба. А то мало ли что с ними будет! 

Вся вустеровская черепушка анализировала произошедшее и шестеренки работали в безумном ритме: я был по-настоящему счастлив. Мне очень понравился Дживс, я бы сказал, с первого взгляда. Любовью это не назовешь, но легкой влюбленностью точно. К тому же я наконец смог добиться его расположения, и мы идем на выставку! Разве это не истинное счастье? 

Добравшись до дома, вдохновленный на новые подвиги, я заново захотел рисовать. Я поставил напротив себя чистый холст, достал карандаш и начал делать набросок. Спустя время я понял, что рисую Дживса. Его образ так манил меня, что мне сложно было отказаться от желания рисовать именно этого человека. 

— Какой же ты прекрасный и недосягаемый, — начал я разговаривать с наброском, проводя по нему рукой. Грудь предательски содрогнулась, и я издал мучительный стон. — Жаль, что никогда не смогу к тебе прикоснуться, — я снова достал карандаш и продолжил рисовать, упиваясь собственными переживаниями. 

Ночь показалась безумно короткой, потому что все время я провел за картиной. Но дальше наброска не продвинулся, потому что очень боялся напортачить и сделать портрет недостойным. Под утро стало понятно, что мне стоит хоть ненадолго лечь спать. Я закинулся б. с с. и прилег на диван. Через какое-то время даже не заметил, как отрубился. 

И тут раздался резкий мерзкий звонок в дверь, от которого я подскочил на месте. Сверившись с часами я понял, что проспал около трех часов, что не могло меня не расстроить. Я лениво встал и поплелся к двери, попутно снося все на своем пути. 

— Да, кто там? 

— Это Бинго, Берти, открывай.

Я нехотя отворил дверь и впустил Бинго внутрь. 

— Опять всю ночь рисовал? Вид у тебя не первой свежести. 

— Я отрубился практически за холстом, что ты от меня хочешь? 

— Покажешь новую картину? 

— О нет, нет, нет, Бинго, она еще не закончена, рано на нее смотреть. 

— Как скажешь, друг. У меня для тебя головокружительная новость: я решил организовать твою выставку. 

Мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Выставку? Но у меня не так много картин сейчас...

— Планирую через месяц. К этому моменту ты нарисуешь что-нибудь путное? Ну же, Берти, это отличная возможность привлечь внимание общественности! 

— Ох, Бинго, Бинго... Мне надо крепко подумать над твоей идеей, а перед этим выспаться. Давай обсудим это завтра в обед в «Трутнях»? 

— Как скажешь, Берти. Но я на тебя рассчитываю. 

— А теперь, пожалуйста, дай мне выспаться.

— Да-да, конечно, — Бинго пожал мне руку на прощание. — Чао! — и испарился. Слегка дрожащими руками я закрыл дверь и плюхнулся на диван. 

— Выставка. Ха, — я скорчил недовольную мину. — Ну, посмотрим. Сначала, правда, стоит переодеться, — я направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться в пижаму и немного поспать. Когда с костюмом было покончено, я наконец блаженно лег на кровать и мигом отрубился. 

Проснулся уже после обеда, ближе к вечеру, совершенно помятый. Надо было спать, а не рисовать, все равно ничего путного не получилось. Каждый раз одно и то же, Бертрам Вустер, одно и то же. Надо было скоротать время до ужина, поэтому я снова вернулся к живописи. Перед этим облачился в дневной костюм.

— Ну что ж, Дживс, попробуем тебя закончить, — я потянулся и принялся рисовать дальше. Но тут в желудке предательски заурчало. Стало понятно. что моему организму нужна безотлагательная подпитка в виде еды. Без топлива эта машина работать не будет, поэтому я отправился на улицу в какое-нибудь кафе. Что там за французскую пекарню советовал Таппи на днях?...


	4. Кафе

На аукционе было скучно: новые картины Гордона пока не появились, а остальные лоты не вызывали у меня повышенного внимания. Картин вообще не было, в основном антиквариат, который разлетался как горячие пирожки. Пришло время перерыва, и я решил прогуляться. 

— Реджи, как продвигается работа? — по дороге меня встретил Джон.

— Здравствуй, Джон. В принципе неплохо, только скучно. Работа однообразная и немного утомляет. Подумываю сменить поле деятельности.

— Ты же одно время работал камердинером? 

— Да, но меня утомили мои наниматели, с которыми трудно было найти общий язык, поэтому пошел сюда.

— Да-да, я помню. Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать в твой законный перерыв. До встречи, Реджи.

— До встречи, Джон, — я улыбнулся ему на прощание и ушел. 

Я решил пройтись подальше за французскими булками, поэтому направился в сторону Old Compton Street. Слышал, что там вкусно готовят. Подробностей меню я не знал, и мог только предполагать, что там должны быть отменные круассаны, до отвращения сладкие пирожные, приятнейший крепкий кофе и, конечно же, талантливые повара и симпатичные гарсоны.

Когда я пришел на место, то обомлел: там сидел мистер Вустер и преспокойно пил кофе. Кого-кого, а его встретить я никак не ожидал. 

— Мистер Вустер, добрый вечер, — он аж подпрыгнул на месте. 

— Д-дживс! Господи боже мой, какая встреча! — мистер Вустер сразу же подскочил ко мне и с жаром пожал руку. 

— Тоже рад вас видеть, сэр, — легкая улыбка коснулась моих губ. — Уже сделали заказ? 

— Да, говорят, тут отменные круассаны. Самое то на завтрак.

— Завтрак, сэр? Но уже вечер.

— Я сегодня еще не ел. 

— Вы работали ночью, сэр?

— Можно и так сказать. Был занят всяким, не смог глаз сомкнуть. Но сейчас я уже бодрячком. 

— Как скажете, сэр. 

«Ох уж этот богемный образ жизни», — подумал я про себя.

К столику подошел официант и принял мой заказ, потом поспешно удалился. 

— Как вы тут оказались, сэр? 

— Друг посоветовал местечко, очень хвалил здешнюю еду, вот и решил заскочить. А вы? 

— У меня перерыв на работе, и я решил разнообразить свой рацион. Тут не очень высокие цены, но очень вкусная еда. 

— Цены точно невысокие, но про еду пока не знаю... Сейчас проверим!

Мистер Вустер такой непосредственный. Я сел напротив него и скрестил пальцы рук. 

— А чем вы занимались ночью, сэр? 

— Я... я... я сочинял, — неуверенно ответил он.

Нагло врет. Но зачем ему врать? Его работа постыдная? Или низкооплачиваемая? Тогда откуда у него такие дорогие костюмы? В голове появился рой неутешительных мыслей. 

— Вы пишете? 

— Да-да, в свободное время люблю писать коротенькие рассказики, которые никто не читает, потому что все остается в столе. 

Или не врет. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Если хотите, я бы мог прочитать ваши истории и дать свою оценку, — и я тут же прикусил язык от своей наглости. 

— Я думаю, это не очень хорошая идея, но спасибо... — он задумчиво посмотрел на меня. — А вы и впрямь человек искусства, как я погляжу. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарил я, не зная, что еще сказать. Повисло неловкое молчание. Наконец принесли выпечку, ради которой я сюда и пришел.

Мистер Вустер поблагодарил официанта и принялся за круассан. Он по привычке схватился за нож и вилку, что не могло не вызвать улыбку.

— Круассаны едят руками, сэр.

— Да?... Черт бы побрал этих французов, — всем своим видом показывал, как ему неловко. — Английский аристократизм изо всех щелей, а, Дживс? Даже круассаны пытаются есть вилкой и ножом. 

Так он аристократ. Мои выводы были поспешными. 

— Вы аристократ, сэр? 

— Упс, ну вот кто тянул за язык... Да-да, после смерти родителей на меня упало наследство, которое почти придавило. Из-за этого близкие и дальние родственницы зачастую пытаются перегрызть мне хребет. 

— Мне жаль, сэр.

— Они давно умерли, но все равно спасибо. А если ты про родственниц, то ваша поддержка как никогда была бы кстати. На днях меня снова пытались обручить, какой же кромешный ужас! Я так устал... — он запнулся.

— Устали от чего, сэр? 

— От помолвок. 

— Разве молодые люди не радуются возможности обручиться, сэр? Или вы не встретили свою даму сердца? 

— Хе-хе, даму... Нет, Дживс, пока не встретил. И не знаю, встречу ли. Посмотрим, я пока не загадываю. 

Его смешок меня напряг. Что смешного я сказал? Или молодому джентльмену претило общество дам? Тогда... 

— Как скажете, сэр, — только это и смог сухо ответить я. Не выкладывать же карты на стол перед незнакомцем. — Но мне кажется, эта оплошность скоро исправится, — я слегка улыбнулся, переводя взгляд за соседний столик, где одна из посетительниц поедала своим взглядом мистера Вустера вместо ужина. 

— Ну и ну, Дживс, а вы внимательный, — мистер Вустер неловко повернулся к ней и улыбнулся. — Я бы в жизни не заметил, — улыбка сошла с его губ. — Надеюсь, она ко мне не подойдет. 

— Молодые дамы обычно предпочитают оборонительную позицию: сидят и ждут, пока кавалер сам проявит инициативу, — я постарался его успокоить, потому что заметил нарастающую панику. — Не переживайте, давайте попросим счет и пройдемся, если вы не против. 

— Отличная идея, Дживс, просто потрясающая, — он выглянул из-за моего плеча. — Le garçon, l’addition s’il vous plait. 

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, maintenant.

— Merci beaucoup, — без тени акцента закончил мистер Вустер.

— Вы знаете французский, сэр? 

— У нас в пригороде живет французский повар, благодаря которому я немного поднаторел. Но это, пф, ерунда. Привет-пока и ничего более. 

— Vous parlez sans accent, monsieur, — заключил я. 

— Merci pour le compliment, Jeeves, — поблагодарил меня мистер Вустер. — Ладно, вы меня раскусили, немного по-французски разговаривать я умею. Не знал, что вы тоже.

— Когда работаешь в сфере искусства, приходится знать азы разных языков.

— Вы говорите по-немецки?

— Немного, сэр.

— На итальянском? 

— И испанском.

— А... а на русском? 

— Самую малость, сэр. Весьма сложный язык. 

— Вот это да. Я восхищен вашими мозгами, Дживс! 

— Спасибо, сэр. 

Le garcons принес нам счет, мистер Вустер предложил заплатить за меня, от чего я долго отказывался, но в итоге уступил. Мы поспешно надели пальто и вышли из заведения.

— А погодка ничего, да, Дживс? — он просиял как тысяча солнц. Его медные кудри подскочили на месте, когда он вздрогнул. — О нет, это Гонория... Дживс, пойдемте другой дорогой, — и он, ничего не объяснив, схватил меня за рукав пальто и бережно потащил за собой в сторону. Мы спешным шагом прошли метров сто, пока мистер Вустер не остановился.

— Фух, была бы беда! Ха, ловкий ход. 

— Это ваша знакомая, сэр? 

— Да, Гонория Глоссоп, моя неудавшаяся невеста.

— Случайно не дочь Родерика Глоссопа, сэр? 

— В точку! Вы ее знаете? 

— Я читал труды ее отца, он известный психиатр, а вот лично с ним познакомиться не посчастливилось, к сожалению. Неудавшаяся невеста, сэр? 

— Да, пару месяцев назад меня насильно пытались на ней женить, — он поморщился, — Слава богу, она переключилась на другого парня. Тоже какого-то медика. Я был чрезвычайно рад, — он вздохнул. — Не пристало так говорить о дамах в присутствии джентльменов, Дживс? Но я так устал... Только творчество меня и спасает. 

— Вы кажетесь одиноким, сэр, — двусмысленность фразы удивила даже меня, потому что мистер Вустер сам только что рассказывал, что есть и родственницы, и невесты, и друзья, но почему-то я проникся странным сочувствием по отношению к этому джентльмену.

— Ха-ха, в точку, Дживс. Друзей у меня много, но разделяет мои интересы только один, и он... не особо заинтересован.

— Интересы, сэр? 

— К ри... писательству, писательству, Дживс! 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Вы еще не передумали о моем предложении прочесть ваши работы? 

Вустер на минуту застыл как статуя. Я смог насладиться его красотой в этот момент: тонкий прочный стан, медная копна слегка вьющихся волос, веснушчатое лицо, опрятный классический костюм и строгое твидовое пальто. Как картина Зинаиды Серебряковой. 

Молчание затянулось. Я что-то не то сказал? Кажется, мы говорили о разных вещах, но раньше меня мой английский не подводил. 

— Нет, спасибо большое, старина, но с этим я управлюсь как-нибудь сам. 

— Очень жаль, сэр, но мое предложение будет в силе, пока вам не заблагорассудится поделиться своими работами, — желание узнать, чем же на самом деле занимается Бертрам Вустер, застилало глаза так, что я начал напирать. 

— Спасибо, Дживс, я ценю, — он посмотрел на часы. — О мой бог! Вы никуда не опаздываете? 

Я тоже посмотрел на свои карманные часы и понял, что от перерыва осталось 15 минут. 

— Через 15 минут мне надо быть на месте, сэр, идти 10, поэтому мне придется вас покинуть.

— Я отведу вас!... — уверенно сказал мистер Вустер. — Если вы не против моей компании, — слегка удивился он после. 

— Буду только рад, сэр, — он снова просиял и слегка подпрыгнул, но уже от радости. 

— Потрясающе, Дживс. Веди меня. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. 

И мы направились к аукционному дому. В этот раз никто из знакомых мистера Вустера больше не встретился, что было хорошим знаком. Я человек не поэтического склада характера, но как подчеркнул мистер Вустер, погода была замечательная: теплый весенний вечер, нежные облака, переливы заката, ярко-рыжее небо. 

— Погодка восхитительная, а, Дживс? Или это я давно на улице не был.

— Сегодня определенно особенно хороший день, сэр, потому что нет дождя. 

— Да-а-а, дождь завсегдатай в Лондоне, что не может не расстраивать, — он улыбнулся в пустоту. — Ну что ж, мы дошли, тогда я домой. Спасибо большое за прогулку, Дживс, — озорная улыбка теперь была адресована мне. — Чао-чао, до встречи на выставке! 

— До свидания, сэр, — я поклонился и ушел на работу. 

На работе снова было чрезвычайно скучно: полотна Гордона к вечеру не появились. Может, у него творческий кризис? Обычно в этот день недели появлялось хотя бы одно полотно. Я начал за него переживать, хотя мне такое было несвойственно. С ним точно все хорошо?


	5. Коктейль и картина

Вернувшись домой, я побежал, слегка спотыкаясь, к шейкеру, смешал себе в. с с. и плюхнулся в кресло. 

— Что ж... Дживс, кажется, я знаю, как тебя закончить, — я самозабвенно улыбнулся сам себе и наконец встал, чтобы накинуть фартук и приняться за новые истязания холста.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе свою тайну, но не сегодня, — взял в руки кисточку, зачерпнул побольше желтой краски и принялся вырисовывать лицо. — Надеюсь, сегодня удача будет на моей стороне, и я тебя наконец закончу, — я посмотрел на часы. — Всего семь вечера, отлично, — с лицом глубоко занятого человека я высунул язык и начал выводить первые линии. 

— А выглядит неплохо, — наконец на вустеровском табло появилась улыбка, чего давно не было, когда я рисовал. — Сегодня определенно мой день.

Но потом оказалось, что не совсем.

Все мои попытки провалились в пух и прах: я страдал над холстом всю ночь, но не смог вывести ни одной ровной линии, все пошло не в ту сторону. Я разозлился и скинул холст в темную комнату, а сам принялся рисовать заново. 

— Нет, Дживс, я смогу тебя победить. Смогу, — посмотрел одним глазом на холст. — Слышишь меня, чертов кусок бумаги?! — карандаш с бешеной скоростью задвигался по полотну, оставляя за собой ровные тонкие штрихи. Спустя часа три страданий я закончил набросок, который начал меня устраивать. 

— О. Неплохо, — я призрачно улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, хоть тебя смогу закончить спокойно, без нервов, — уголок губ слегка дрожал. — Мне нужна еще одна порция спасительного в. с с., никуда не уходи.

Я вернулся к шейкеру, смешал себе заветный коктейль и сел на банкетку напротив, внимательно всматриваясь в черты лица рисунка. 

— Что-то мне в тебе не нравится. Эх, если бы я мог рисовать с натуры, было бы проще, — грустный вздох вырвался из вустеровской груди. — Тяжело не видеть твоего лица во время процесса, — я запнулся. — Да и в принципе тяжело тебя не видеть.  
Я еще некоторое время потерроризировал взглядом полотно, а потом обессиленно сел в кресло и застонал. 

— Ладно, Вустер, тебе завтра надо встретиться с Бинго, будь начеку. 

Я решил не мучить себя и портрет, поэтому быстренько облачился в ночную пижаму и лег спать, в ожидании нового дня.

*

Приближался день, когда мы с мистером Вустером собирались пойти на выставку, но новых картин Гордона так и не было. Это начинало меня сильно напрягать, я не привык так сильно переживать за метафорических созданий. Я даже не знал, кто такой Гордон, но он стал мне как родной! Вот же фокус бессознательного. Может, мне стоит навести справки? В голове щелкнуло. Я же могу проследить пути передвижения картин, все хранится в архиве. После того, как последний лот на аукционе ушел, я тут же обратиться к анналам архива, чтобы разыскать Гордона. 

Пока я копался в бумагах, мне попался любопытный факт: местом отправки значился клуб «Трутни», при этом имени не было. Появилась первая зацепка: я знаю, откуда поставляли картины, но совершенно не знаю имени отправителя. Думаю, это не будет большой проблемой, осталось только узнать, где находится этот клуб. Может быть, мистер Вустер знает что-нибудь об этом? Он все же аристократ и точно посещает клубы для молодых джентльменов. Надо будет его оросить вопросами при встрече. Сегодня слишком поздно, чтобы куда-нибудь идти, поэтому я отложил запрос до субботы. Сегодня был четверг, поэтому ждать оставалось совсем немного.

*

Погода была просто сногсшибательной, что не могло не радовать. Меня даже пугает, такое количество солнечных дней в Лондоне в последнее время. Надеюсь, это не дурной знак, что надвигается какая-нибудь катастрофа. Я принял ванную, умылся, побрился, переоделся в дневной костюм и двинулся в бой. 

Когда я дошел до «Трутней», под ложечкой слегка засосало, но я не обратил внимание на это чувство и резво вошел внутрь. Недалеко уже сидел Бинго.

— Салют-салют, старина! Я наконец добрался. Не скучал? 

— Ты сегодня удивительно рано, Берти. 

— Так вышло, что я выспался. Так что ты хотел обсудить по поводу выставки? 

— Выставка, точно, — он слегка нахмурился. — Я уже не знаю, хорошая ли это идея. Ты точно успеешь за месяц что-нибудь нарисовать? 

— Би-и-инго, — воскликнул я. — Ты чего? Конечно, успею. Плюс это было твое же предложение, на которое я уже почти согласился.

И тут он тяжело вздохнул.

— Что-то случилось, Бинго? 

— Дядя не дает добро на мою помолвку с Рози... — он снова тяжело вздохнул, его лицо выражало страдание. — Я даже не знаю, о какой помощи попросить.

— Проси о чем угодно, старина. 

— Попробуй убедить моего дядю дать согласие.

И тут я ненадолго подвис.

— Но я не имею ни малейшего представления, как это сделать. Давай отложим ситуацию на потом, я что-нибудь придумаю?

— Как скажешь, — Бинго начал уныло потягивать свой коктейль.

— Эй, не убивайся так, старина, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем., — я ободряюще улыбнулся. — Вустеры своих в беде не бросают.

— Спасибо, Берти, — и он улыбнулся в ответ.

Мы посидели и поболтали еще несколько часов, пока не пришло время ужина, на который я решил сходить в особенное любимое место в трехстах метрах от «Трутней». Я тут же пошел туда, поглощенный мыслями о ситуации Бинго.


	6. Прогулка по выставке

День х. Суббота, 8:50. 

Я прибыл на место заранее, не будучи точно уверен, что мистер Вустер не опоздает, но искренне надеясь, что он будет вовремя. Спустя 5 минут я увидел его очертания, он подошел ко мне и взмахнул рукой в знак приветствия.

— Дживс! Вы пришли раньше? Но зачем? Мы же договорились в 9:00.

— Боялся пропустить вас, сэр.

— Так мило с вашей стороны, пойдемте в очередь? 

— Конечно, сэр, пойдемте. 

Мы дошли до входа и обратили внимание, что очереди практически не было, и это нам только на руку. Мы с мистером Вустером купили билеты и наконец вошли внутрь. Видно было, что он крайне возбужден. Видимо, Густав Климт производил на него такое неизгладимое впечатление. Или не Климт.

— Вы спали сегодня, сэр? 

— Я писал часов до трех ночи, но в итоге смог лечь и немного прикорнуть, да. Спасибо, что спросили, но я в порядке. Очень люблю Климта!

— Верю вам на слово, сэр, — уголок моих губ слегка дернулся в улыбке. — К слову, у меня к вам вопрос. 

Я решил осторожно начать разговор, пока мы ходили по галерее. 

— Да? Внимаю. 

— Вы знаете про клуб «Трутни»? 

На секунду мистер Вустер подвис.

— Конечно знаю, я туда регулярно хожу, а что? 

«Отлично, вот и мой путь к светлому будущему,» — подумал я про себя. 

— Я ищу Джеймса Гордона, а его картины отсылают из этого клуба. Думал, вдруг вы знаете самого художника или кого-то, кто за него отвечает. Судя по вашей реакции в день аукциона, он вам не безразличен как человек, — взял я быка за рога.

Мистер Вустер обомлел и застыл как статуя. Кажется, он даже побледнел. Мы простояли в неловком молчании с минуту, пока он не усмехнулся и не заговорил.

— Не знаю вашего Джеймса Гордона, но могу навести справки и попытаться что-нибудь выяснить. 

— Большое спасибо, сэр. Я премного вам благодарен. 

Мы продолжили хождение по выставке. Периодически мистер Вустер высказывал свое восхищение техникой Густава Климта, хвалил его цвета и фактуру работ. Больше всего эмоций у него вызвала картина «Поцелуй», которая нравится многим. Я разделял восторг мистера Вустера. 

Мужчина величаво держит девушку за лицо и дарит невесомый поцелуй. Картина находилась в полумраке для того, чтобы лучше раскрыть глубину золотого цвета. Нежный узор на одежде девушки напоминал мне кудри мистера Вустера. Также я подумал, что милые полевые цветы смотрелись бы очаровательно в его волосах. Пока он разглядывал картину, я внимательным взглядом изучал его, даже позволил себе ухмыльнуться, а мой взгляд загорелся. Я почувствовал магнетическое влечение, мне хотелось подобно герою картины прильнуть губами к бледной веснушчатой коже мистера Вустера. 

— Потрясающая работа, а, Дживс? А этот переливающийся золотой...

— Согласен с вами, сэр, работа и вправду выполнена на высшем уровне, как мне позволяют судить критические эссе по его творчеству. Да и в целом я разделяю их мнение.

— Вашему вкусу я доверяю, думаю, он отменный, — мистер Вустер лукаво улыбнулся. — А почему вы так горите узнать про Гордона? 

Кхм. Не сказать же, что я влюбился в его работы и выдуманный образ в моей голове.

— Я крайне заинтересован его картинами, сэр, и я хотел бы лично пожать ему руку.

— Вот те на... А вы и впрямь горячий фанат, Дживс. Я в восхищении, — джентльмен подарил мне вторую лукавую улыбку. — Надеюсь, в обозримом будущем вы встретитесь. 

— И я надеюсь, сэр.

Тогда я еще не знал, что меня на самом деле ждет. И кто окажется настоящим Джеймсом Гордоном. 

Но моя голова была занята мистером Вустером. Его изящная внешность не прошла мимо меня, он был поистине прекрасен. Я чувствовал некоторое притяжение, но сам же себя останавливал, потому что меня одолевала куча вопросов, начинающихся на «а если». А инверт ли мистер Вустер? А чем он занимается по жизни? А почему он так реагирует на упоминание Джеймса Гордона? Я постоянно себя одергивал мыслью о том, что мне нужно сначала найти Гордона, а потом уже думать о привлекательности мистера Вустера. Периодически я выпадал из беседы и только отвечал «очень хорошо, сэр» и «согласен, сэр». Кажется, я сам себе напоминал попугая. 

Когда мы дошли до последней работы, мистер Вустер выдохнул. 

— Большая выставка получилась, но здоровская! Спасибо, что согласились со мной пойти, Дживс. 

— Я также вам премного благодарен за компанию, сэр. 

— Хотите сходить в кафе на углу? 

— Право, мистер Вустер, у меня есть время, поэтому давайте сходим.

— Отлично! — и он слегка подпрыгнул, видимо от радости. 

*

Я не понимаю, почему Дживс так одержим мной как художником. Он мало того что скупает все картины, так еще и хочет познакомиться лично! А вдруг эти теплые нежные отношения между нами внезапно исчезнут, если он узнает, кто я? Он разочаруется? Или наоборот? Поменяет свое отношение ко мне? Я не хочу, чтобы он смотрел на меня через призму моих картин, я хотел, чтобы он видел во мне меня. Я не мог допустить, чтобы он узнал, кто я. Точно не в ближайшее время. 

— Здесь варят вкусный кофе, может, сюда? — я предложил английскую кофейню в ста метрах от выставки. 

— Давайте, сэр, я не против. 

— Вот и чудненько, — я зашел внутрь, скинул пальто на вешалку и занял столик у окна.

Во рту был горький привкус: я понимал, что скрывать от него тайну всегда не получится, но пока есть возможность, я буду это делать. Только мне страшно представить его реакцию потом, когда он узнает. Может, лучше рассказать сейчас? 

— Дживс, я хотел... А, ничего.

— Да, сэр? Вас что-то тревожит? 

— Да не-не, ерунда, так, мысли в голове, — я втянул побольше воздуха и гулко вздохнул. — А что вы сделаете, когда познакомитесь с этим художником? 

Я и не рассчитывал, что он выложит мне все карты на стол, но по крайней мере надеялся. 

— Как минимум я хочу пожать ему руку и обсудить искусство, сэр. 

А, искусство. На что я еще рассчитывал. 

— Я-я-я-ясненько, — только это и смог выдавить из себя я. Скорее всего он заинтересован в Гордоне не больше, чем во мне. Признаюсь, это меня ранило. Я надеялся, что меня ждет нечто большее, чем просто дружеские посиделки. Но я не был уверен, что Дживс разделяет мои пристрастия и ко всему прочему испытывает к молодому господину интерес. Потому что вышеупомянутый м.г. никогда бы в свою сторону не посмотрел. Я не казался себе ни привлекательным, ни умным. 

К нам наконец подошел официант и справился, что мы будем брать. Я взял кофе с сахаром и молоком, Дживс же наоборот — без всего. 

— Любите покрепче, а, Дживс?

— Сэр? 

— Я про кофе. 

— Эта привычка у меня с юношества: я пил такой кофе дома, поэтому пью его теперь всегда. 

— Понятненько, — я ерзал на стуле и думал, о чем бы еще спросить Дживса.

— А давно вы работаете в сфере искусства? 

— Ни много ни мало пять лет, сэр. До этого я осваивал профессию камердинера, но меня не удовлетворили условия нанимателей, у которых я работал. 

— Что же там не так было, Дживс? 

— Чаще всего молодые люди женились и обзаводились семьей, а у меня табу на работу у женатых мужчин, сэр. Но многие из них были неприятными людьми в целом  
.   
— Необычное табу! А откуда оно взялось? 

Дживс промолчал. 

— К сожалению, я не смогу удовлетворить ваш интерес, — беззлобно ответил он.

— Никаких проблем, Дживс! Твоя тайна — только твоя тайна. Спокойно держи ее при себе.

— Премного благодарен, сэр. 

Вот и заинтересуй идиота. Теперь я не усну после этой новости. Дживс работал камердинером? Наверное, не очень веселая профессия, к тому же утомительно видеть лицо одного и того же человека на протяжении долгого времени. А если бы он работал у меня... 

Глаза загорелись. 

— Если решите как-нибудь вернуться на путь камердинерства, сообщите мне. 

— Это вряд ли, но учту, сэр. Только зачем? 

— Один молодой человек ищет себе камердинера. Думаю, он вам понравится, — слукавил я. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Могу поинтересоваться, что это за молодой человек? 

— Пусть это будет сюрпризом, Дживс.

— Как скажете, сэр. 

Я пригубил свой кофе, он уже успел слегка остыть. 

— Чувствую себя безумно грубым, но я так и не спросил, а как вы, собственно, поживаете, Дживс? — я вскинул брови.

— В целом неплохо, сэр. Мое настроение обычно стабильно хорошее, если не происходит ничего противоестественного. 

— Как что, например? 

— Чересчур эмоциональные покупатели на аукционе. Это изматывает, сэр. 

— О-о-о, думаю, очень сильно, — я задумался. — А я отношусь к этой категории? 

— Я бы сказал, что вы были эпатажным, сэр. Это немного другое.

— Интересное сравнение вы подобрали, Дживс. 

— Думаю, оно лучше всего подходит, сэр. 

— Ваша правда, Дживс! 

Я наконец допил свой кофе. 

— Так не хочется с вами расставаться, но мне уже пора.

— Мне тоже, сэр. У меня есть дела по дому.

На сердце потеплело. Он тоже не хотел расходиться. 

— Это мне очень льстит, Дживс! Могу я рассчитывать, что мы еще увидимся? 

— Конечно, сэр. Планируется выставка молодых художников через неделю, хотите ее посетить? — в глазах заиграла необычная искорка. 

— С превеликой радостью, Дживс. 

— Вот и чудесно, сэр. Тогда в 9:00 у галереи Х. 

Я улыбнулся и поспешил накинуть на себя пальто. 

— Еще раз спасибо за такую приятную компанию, Дживс.

— Взаимно, сэр. 

Кажется, в этот момент мы оба смутились, потому что еще некоторое время стояли и смотрели друг на друга, не спеша уходить. 

— До встречи, Дживс, — я протянул ему руку, и он пожал ее в ответ. 

— До встречи, мистер Вустер.

Мы разошлись как в море корабли. Было тяжело на сердце, но вскоре планировалась новая встреча, которую я так сильно ждал.


	7. Пьяный Берти сожалеет

Дорогой читатель, сегодня я нализался до чертиков. Это было крайне неосмотрительно с моей стороны, потому что рядом со мной оказался Дживс. И он решил довести меня до дома, что оказалось фатальной ошибкой.

Когда я еле стоял на ногах и держался на честном слове, Дживс помог мне: а) добраться от бара до дома; б) лечь в кровать, не снеся по дороге что-нибудь еще. Не хватало только, чтобы он меня еще и переодел, но это было бы уже из ряда вон. 

Проснувшись утром от дикой головной боли, которую не усмиряли никакие таблетки, я принялся собирать по кусочкам события прошлого вечера.

Вот мы с ребятами из «Трутней» выпиваем по в. с с., вот мы играем в булочный крикет, вот мы выпиваем еще, вот Бинго принес абсент, а вот... И я похолодел. Я встретился на улице с Дживсом, который шел на вечерний променад со своим коллегой по работе. Увидев меня в таком непотребном состоянии, он предложил помочь мне взять такси и сопроводить до дома. Я не смог ему отказать, потому что вы вообще видели Дживса?! Как можно отказать самому совершенству... 

— Дживс, вы само совершенство. 

— Спасибо, сэр. 

— Я не понимаю, как вам не претит проводить время с таким оболтусом, как я. 

— Напротив, вы мне кажетесь весьма интеллигентным молодым человеком, сэр. 

Уши заалели. Он меня похвалил, черт возьми! Но я твердо стоял на своем. 

— Вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги. Не такой уж я и умный. Назвал бы себя среднячком, — я цокнул языком. — А вот мы и приехали, большое спасибо за компанию, я пошел, — и тут я смачно хлопнулся на асфальт. 

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — голос Дживса был непривычно полон эмоций. Он правда переживал. 

— Все нормально, сейчас дойду.

— Лучше я вас доведу. Вот, обопритесь, сэр, — он подставил свое плечо и приобнял меня за талию, таща практически на себе. Честно, этот жест меня смутил, но я испытал приятное волнение, поэтому сразу облокотился посильнее. 

— Дживс, вы потрясающий, — только это и смог выдать мой пьяный мозг. — Спасибо большое за то, что со мной возитесь. 

— Для меня это не проблема, сэр. Где ваши ключи, они в кармане? А, нашел, — и он приоткрыл дверцу, запуская меня внутрь. Помог снять пальто и шляпу, почти довел до кровати, но тут на минуту застыл. 

— Д-дживс, что-то случилось? Вы, кажется, застряли. Если что, дальше уже я смогу дойти сам, но тогда отпустите мою руку...

— Вы художник, сэр? 

Кровь в мгновение ока отхлынула от моего лица в район пяток. Я отдернул руку.

— Э-это? — вилять уже было поздно, надо было говорить начистоту. В горле пересохло, я мигом протрезвел, повисла непродолжительная тишина, которую я прервал сам. — Да, Дживс, я художник. Уже несколько лет малюю картины, — было тяжело об этом говорить. — К тому же... — я собирался сказать о своей тайне, но меня прервали.

— Это картины Джеймса Гордона? И тут лежит мой портрет, сэр? — шестеренки в мозге Дживса быстро сложили два плюс два, и он с недоверием посмотрел на меня. Температура в комнате упала на несколько градусов. 

— Так вы и есть Джеймс Гордон? Но зачем вы скрывали это от меня, мистер Вустер? 

В моей голове было только бесконечное «ыыыы». Пьяные мозги отказывались работать исправно, они буксировали на каждом сантиметре мысли. 

Случилась неловкая пауза.

— Я... Мне... Мне было страшно. 

— Страшно, сэр? — голос выражал высшую степень дживсовской заинтересованности. 

— Я боялся, что вы уйдете, когда узнаете. Я боялся, что вы будете смотреть на меня через призму картин, не видя меня настоящего. Я боялся, что вы разочаруетесь, узнав, что автор я. 

На несколько минут повисло гробовое молчание. Видно было, что Дживс не на шутку растерялся. Он не знал, что ответить.

— Мистер Вустер... Сэр... — его голос прорезал воздух. — Вы зря боялись. Мне наоборот льстит знакомство с вами. И я хорошо отношусь и к мистеру Вустеру, и Джеймсу Гордону. Но теперь, когда я узнал, что вы — один человек, мне стало намного легче, — я увидел намек на улыбку. 

— Вы не злитесь, Дживс? — с ноткой надежды спросил я. 

— Нисколько, сэр, — Дживс подошел и обнял меня, я обмяк в его объятиях. — Я наоборот счастлив, что вы оказались одним человеком, — он уткнулся лицом мне в волосы. — Вы потрясающий, мистер Вустер, — наконец я его обвил руками в ответ. 

— Нет, Дживс, потрясающий здесь только вы.

И мы так еще долго стояли, даря друг другу тепло наших тел. Спустя долгое время мы нехотя разъединились.

— Дживс, только у меня один вопрос.

— Да, сэр? 

— Что вы делали у клуба «Трутни»? 

— ... — Он не нашел, что ответить. Но внезапно выдал правдивую тираду, растеряв свои «сэр» в конце. — Я искал Джеймса Гордона. У меня появились зацепки, и я был уверен, что практически обнаружил его. Я так жаждал найти его, что по счастливой случайности наткнулся на вас и вашу компанию молодых людей. Когда я увидел вас, качающимся из стороны в сторону, у меня защемило сердце. Я захотел вас защитить. 

— Дживс, но почему вы так хотели его найти?

Думаю, он решил, что наутро я ничего не вспомню, поэтому выложил карты на стол.

— Я влюбился в него, сэр. И в вас. Мое сердце разрывалось. Поэтому мне стало намного легче, когда я узнал, что вы один и тот же человек.

Сквозь землю провалиться... Дживс в меня влюблен. В меня?! Я обомлел.

— Я обомлел, Дживс...

— Я понимаю, что эти эмоции неуместны, сэр, я справлюсь с ними сам.

— Постойте-постойте, не торопите коней. Дживс, вы мне... тоже небезразличны. 

Теперь пришло время дживсовского растерянного лица.

— Это правда, сэр? 

— Чистейшая. 

Дживс шагнул ко мне.

— Можно? 

— Все, что захочешь.

Дживс немного наклонился ко мне и уже собирался накрыть мои губы своими, но мне резко стало нехорошо, я легонько оттолкнул его и позорно сбежал в уборную.

— Ох, сэр. 

Какой кошмар, господи. Так испортить момент. 

Дживс проследовал за мной и заботливо подержал мои кудри. 

— Не волнуйтесь, все хорошо, сэр, я схожу за водой. 

Он отошел и вправду вернулся со стаканом воды. На его месте я бы бежал, что есть мочи. 

— С-спасибо, Д-живс, — дрожащим голосом проговорил я, беря стакан в руку. Отхлебнув немного, мне стало получше. 

— Спасибо большое. Мне немного легче. 

— Я рад, сэр, — он погладил меня по спине в знак утешения. — Может, вам стоит прилечь? 

— Хорошая идея, Дживс, а то перед глазами плывет. Абсент был лишним. 

— Давайте я помогу вам дойти до вашей спальни, сэр.

Он довел меня до кровати и заботливо помог мне высвободиться из своих одеяний... Так, стоп, выходит, он меня все же переодел?! Какой позор... 

— Спсибо, Джвс, — уже из последних сил проговорил я.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — и он растворился в темноте. 

Так, я восстановил все события сегодняшней ночи. Теперь возвращаемся к нынешнему моменту, то есть, утру. За дверью раздался странный звук. Точно! Дживс же точно ушел и оставил дверь открытой, наверное, там грабитель. Я не нашел ничего лучше канделябра, который взял в руку в качестве оружия и пошел вырубать негодника. Видели бы вы мое удивление, когда я встретился носом к носу с Дживсом.

— Дживс, вы не... не ушли, — я поставил канделябр на стол. 

— Я взял на себя смелость остаться, сэр, потому что вам всю ночь было плохо. Я не мог просто так уйти, — он кашлянул. — Простите, если это было неуместно. Я срочно ухожу.

— Стой-стой-стой, я очень рад вас видеть, оставайтесь, пожалуйста, — я улыбнулся во весь рот. — Пожалуйста, никуда не уходите. 

Я окинул взглядом комнату и понял, что творческого беспорядка в ней не наблюдается. Он куда-то исчез. Дживс убрался?! Ей-богу... Сколько я спал? 

— Сколько я спал, Дживс? 

— Около 12 часов, уже далеко за полдень, сэр. Мне нечем было заняться, поэтому я решил убраться. Простите, если это...

— Так, стоп, вы проделали просто великолепную работу, — я пробежался глазами по чистой гостиной. — Вы чудо, Дживс. 

— Спасибо, сэр, я рад, что вы не сердитесь.

— Ей-богу, на что?! Вы мало того что меня спасли вчера, так еще и убрались... Я поражен. Не понимаю, чем я заслужил подобное отношение.

— Потому что вы — это... — он тихо вздохнул. — Вы, сэр. Вы восьмое чудо света. 

И тут я вспомнил, что было-то вчера, поэтому резко стал пунцовым. 

— Дживс, а эти объятия и несостоявшийся поцелуй? 

— Вы жалеете, сэр? 

— Наоборот. Вы были серьезны? 

— Более чем, сэр. Такими вещами не шутят. 

С души будто камень упал. 

— Идите сюда, — я раскинул руки и подошел сам, заключая его в свои объятия. — Спасибо, что вы существуете, Дживс, — мое внимание привлекло пианино. — Хотите, я вам что-нибудь сыграю? Что вы любите, Дживс? 

— Что-то из классического репертуара, если вам не трудно, сэр. 

— Шуберт подойдет? 

— Более чем, сэр.

Я присел на банкетку, размял пальцы, достал ноты, перелистнул и принялся наигрывать знакомую мелодию. Дживс молча стоял и слушал. Мои пальцы двигались сами по себе, я хотел произвести на него хорошее впечатление. Надеюсь, мне это удалось. Когда я закончил, Дживс негромко поаплодировал мне.

— У вас восхитительно получается, мистер Вустер.

— Право, вы меня нахваливаете, но спасибо. 

— Может, прогуляемся? Я проголодался, — сидя на банкетке, я посмотрел на него снизу вверх. — Я знаю неплохое кафе.

Он подошел ко мне, поднял, мягко прижал к себе. 

— Конечно, сэр, куда угодно. Простите, что ничего не приготовил, но дома у вас совершенно нет еды.

— Не смейте извиняться. Вот и чудненько, — я потерся носом об его пиджак. — Думаю, вы тоже хотите переодеться. Я могу вас сопроводить. Либо предлагаю такой план: пока я привожу себя в порядок, вы можете съездить к себе домой и переодеться, я возьму на себя расходы за такси. Встретимся на месте, адрес я дам. 

— Сэр, вы так добры, но это лишнее...

— Я настаиваю, Дживс. Сильно настаиваю. 

— Хорошо, сэр. Но такси я оплачу сам. Где встречаемся? 

— Х, через час или больше. Далеко до вас ехать? 

— Не очень, за час управлюсь, — он наклонился и легонько поцеловал меня. 

— До встречи, мистер Вустер, — он накинул пальто и собирался уйти. 

— Ах-х-х, д-да, да, да, до встречи, Дживс, — я неловко помахал ему вслед, закрыл дверь и пошел в ванную с желанием утопиться от радости.


	8. Позднее

Мы юркнули в уютное кафе недалеко от здания, надолго засели у окна и разговорились обо всем: о живописи, о фотографии, о кинематографе, об искусстве в целом. 

— Дживс, вы видели работы Ван Гога? 

— Конечно. Мне даже удалось одну из его картин продать.

— Во дела! Много, наверное, счастливчик денег оставил? 

— Ни много ни мало 30000 фунтов, сэр. Он стал чрезвычайно популярен после серии выставок, организованных женой его брата, Джоанной. Мы должны быть благодарны Тео и Джоанне за возможность наслаждаться его работами спустя столько лет. Если бы не они, он бы не стал общепризнанным гением.

— Обалдеть, я не знал! Вы очень мозговитый, Дживс. Наверное, едите много рыбы? 

— На самом деле, — я снова услышал его коронное деликатное покашливание, — я не люблю рыбу, сэр. 

— Вот те на... А почему вам так нравятся мои работы, Дживс? 

— Это сложный вопрос, сэр. Я увидел в них то, что скрыто от стороннего наблюдателя: добрую и чистую задумку автора, нежные и любовно выверенные мазки, приятное глазу буйство красок, — он вздохнул. — Ваши работы в самом деле потрясающие, сэр. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему вы не на пике популярности, — тут его голос посерьезнел. — Мистер Вустер, вам нужны выставки и хорошая реклама. Найдите себе человека, который этим займется, — говор Дживса убаюкивал и успокаивал. 

— У меня таких на примете нет, к сожалению, — горько вздохнул я. — А у вас нет случайно кого-нибудь из знакомых?

Дживс вежливо откашлялся и крепко задумался.

— Нет, сэр. 

— Жа-а-а-аль, Дживс, очень жаль, — я слегка застонал. — Безнадега. 

— А может быть, я, сэр? 

— Вы — что, Дживс? 

— Я мог бы стать вашим рекламным агентом? 

— Дживс, это фантастическая идея! — мое тело непроизвольно подпрыгнуло от радости. Давно я не испытывал такого возбуждения. И тут меня осенило, что я хочу закончить портрет Дживса. Но для этого мне нужен был живой настоящий Дживс. Я срочно захотел его нарисовать. 

— Мне срочно захотелось вас нарисовать. Уделите мне денек на это? 

— Мистер Вустер... Вы хотите закончить тот самый портрет? Вы уверены, что точно этого хотите? 

— Я совершенно серьезен, Дживс. Пожалуйста, дайте мне вас нарисовать. 

Я мог поклясться, что его уши покраснели! Зуб даю! 

— Думаю, наши отношения на той стадии, когда я готов ответить согласием, сэр, — я увидел на его лице легкую улыбку. 

— Отлично, потрясающе, просто великолепно! — я слегка перевозбудился от радости. — Тогда в какой день вы свободны?

— В воскресенье у меня не значится никаких дел, кроме выставки, на которую мы планировали сходить.

— Давайте тогда в воскресенье. К черту эту выставку. Приходите в то же время.

Кажется, теперь моя очередь краснеть от ушей до пят. Я наконец закончу этот дурацкий портрет Дживса! Я чуть с ума не сошел, пока его рисовал. Слишком много нервов и сил убил, на каком-то моменте даже начал разговаривать с картиной. Дживс такой притягательный и манящий, кисточка так и норовит заскочить мне в руку. Но тут голос Дживса меня вырвал из полета фантазии.

— А почему Джеймс Гордон, мистер Вустер? 

— Первое, что пришло в голову. И давайте на «ты», пожалуйста, а то я чувствую неуютно. 

— Вы предлагаете перейти на имена? 

— Да, Дживс, если вы не против.

— Нисколько, сэ-... Берт-рам, — Дживс распробовал на вкус мое имя, а я на мгновение застыл. Я как будто увидел цвета. Светло-желтый, как лимонный крем. Молочно-сиреневый, как тембр его голоса. Я четче увидел картину с ним. — Очень хорошо, Бертрам.

— Можно просто Берти, — я улыбнулся во все зубы. — Приятно познакомиться, Ред-жи-нальд, — япередразнил его манеру и проговорил имя с тем же придыханием, что и он. — У тебя очень благозвучное имя, на мой взгляд. 

На мгновение он застыл. Не натренированный взгляд решил бы, что он растерян, но он был смущен! Смущен, черт возьми!

— Спасибо, Берти, я приму к сведению, — он постарался побыстрее ретироваться. — Мне пора возвращаться домой. Спасибо большое за кофе и беседу, я получил огромное удовольствие, — он встал, одной рукой махнул на прощание, второй взял картину и исчез на улице как Чеширский кот. Только и след простыл. Восхитительный мужчина восхитителен во всем. Его дар появляться из ниоткуда и так же быстро исчезать поражает меня. 

— Ну и ну, Вустер, ну и ну, — пробубнил я себе под нос и пошел домой. 

***

Мое сердце стучало как бешеное, я был шокирован до глубины души. При ближайшем рассмотрении автор картин в лице мистера Вустера оказался потрясающим молодым человеком, таким, каким я его себе и представлял. Ангельская внешность: вьющиеся, отдающие рыжиной волосы, подтянутая складная фигура, изящные длинные пальцы пианиста. А его голубые глаза, в которых можно утонуть...

Кажется, la erreur fatale уже произошла: я был в него влюблен. Его предложение нарисовать меня не показалось мне двусмысленным: он выглядел слишком искренним и открытым, что не могло заставить меня подумать о корыстных помыслах с его стороны. А лучше бы они были. 

Добравшись до дома, я не с первого раза открыл дверь, потому что был погружен в свои размышления о мистере Вустере. Точнее о Берти. Он же попросил меня перейти на ты. Берти, Берти, Берти... Какое изящное имя Бертрам, идеально ему подходит. Кажется, я начинаю его идеализировать, и это опасно. 

Я снял и повесил пальто с котелком, пошел переоделся, умылся и лег спать. Сон был без сновидений.


	9. Портрет

За неделю не произошло ничего интересного, я только слушал томные вздохи Бинго и отсчитывал часы до встречи с Дживсом. Чтобы не томиться в ожидании, я решил заняться новой картиной, а именно поклонение волхвов. Думаю, Дживсу идея бы понравилась. Он же еще предлагал мне стать моим рекламным агентом... Надо в этот раз постараться, чтобы результат точно удовлетворил нас обоих. 

Когда я встал напротив пустого холста, карандаш задвигался будто бы сам по себе: я был вдохновлен, даже, сказал бы, окрылен. Видимо, так сказывается моя влюбленность. В итоге я потратил на работу четверо суток и был доволен тем, что получилось. Думаю, ее можно отложить для выставки Бинго, а не отправлять сразу на аукцион. Я закатал повыше рукава и решил до воскресенья попробовать начать вторую работу со схожей тематикой. Думаю, очевидно, что лейтмотивом моей выставки станет Библия. 

Но если вспоминать мой образ жизни, это звучит смешно. Я прекрасно понимал, что никогда не попаду в рай за свои грехи, но попытаться запечатлеть красоту момента и отразить мое восприятие библейских сюжетов я все же хотел. Надеюсь, во время великого суда мне накинут баллов за мои старания.

Я посмотрел на часы. Было без пяти минут воскресение. Пора сворачивать удочки и надо выспаться, потому что потом меня ждало воссоединение с возлюбленным в виде совместного ударного труда. Думаю, отличная идея для свидания. 

Я тщательно вымыл кисточки, прицепил каждую щетиной вниз на специальную жердочку для сушки кистей, успокоился и ушел переодеваться ко сну. 

Утро обещало быть незабываемым. Я умылся, разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи, надел пижаму, завел будильник на 8 утра, лег в постель, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. 

Само утро наступило внезапно, будильник вовсю надрывался. Мне ничего не снилось? Это даже странно, не очень свойственно для меня. Спал как младенец, хорошо, хоть будильник не проспал. Я выключил его и ушел чистить зубы и бриться. Сегодня я должен быть неотразимым, хотя потом и все равно перепачкаюсь в красках. 

Искусно расправившись с повседневной рутиной я зашел в студию и начал переставлять мебель. У меня давно не было рисунков с натуры, я не привык, что в этой комнате кому-то нужен лишний стул. Только-только с приготовлениями было покончено, как в дверь настойчиво позвонили. Я набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, выдохнул и пошел открывать. За дверью оказался Бинго. 

— Бинго, какого чер-... В смысле, я рад тебя видеть, старина, но ты сейчас не к месту, ко мне скоро придет гость, которого я буду рисовать.

— Берти, я ненадолго. Я придумал, что делать с дядей. Дай мне зайти, я не отниму много времени. 

— Хорошо, Бинго, только мигом, — я посмотрел на часы. — Даю тебе 15 минут. 

— Спасибо, ты настоящий друг. 

Бинго залетел внутрь как пуля, рухнул на диван и сумбурно изложил свой план, который включал тяжелые предметы, раннее старческое слабоумие и амнезию. 

— Тебе ответить честно? 

— Да, ради этого я тут.

— План паршивый, я отказываюсь тебе содействовать. 

И тут в дверь снова позвонили.

— Черт, я сейчас буду, — я подлетел, открыл и стремглав, чтобы Бинго ничего не понял, проговорил. — Дживс, доброе утро, очень рад вас видеть. Ко мне ненадолго заскочил мой друг, но он уже уходит, — я вплеснул руками и слегка нервно захихикал. 

— Мне прийти в другой день, сэр? — меня напугало «сэр» в конце, но я понял, что это для моей же безопасности. 

— Нет-нет, заходите, располагайтесь, я сейчас выпровожу Бинго. 

Дживс вошел в квартиру и поставил на пол саквояж. Странно, зачем он ему? 

И тут!

Бинго растерялся. Дживс обомлел. Они смотрели друг на друга как истуканы.

— Так это вы... — почти единогласно вырвалось у обоих. Они посмотрели снова на меня. 

— Вы знакомы? — удивленно спросил я.

— Думаю, мы виделись, когда я передавал твои картины, Берти.

— Да, мистер Литтл пару раз заглядывал к нам в аукцион, но я спутал его с третьим незаинтересованным лицом. Вы тоже участник клуба «Трутни»? 

— Да-да, конечно, оттуда я и отправлял вам картины.

— Вот те на, — только и смог выдать я. — Ладно, я все понял. Вы знакомы и все такое, замечательно, но теперь, Бинго, — я перевел взгляд на своего друга, — тебе пора уходить. 

Бинго сделал вид, что проигнорировал внезапное появление Дживса в моей жизни, потому что его голова была занята совсем не тем.

— Ты сказал, что мой план никуда не годен. Я не могу просто так уйти, у меня теперь нет никаких идей, а подготовка к свадьбе уже идет полным ходом.

— Бинго, мы поговорим об этом в другой день... — я хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут услышал деликатное покашливание.

— Я так понимаю, мистер Литтл испытывает затруднения с матримониальными делами? Может, я могу помочь? 

— Точно, Дживс, три головы лучше двух. 

— Мистер Дживс, если вам не трудно... Это не займет много времени.

Бинго поведал о своей тяжелой ситуации, углубляясь в малозначительные детали, поэтому периодически мне приходилось его одергивать, чтобы он возвращался к сути.

— Примерно так все обстоит, — он крайне тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. — Мне конец.

— Знаете, джентльмены, думаю, я знаю, как распутать клубок событий, — Дживс задумчиво обвел глазами комнату. — Присутствующие читали романы Рози М. Бэнкс?

И Дживс поведал свой план про обман доверия отца Бинго, мою напыщенную актерскую игру и романы про любовь между людьми разных социальных сословий. 

— Потрясающе, Дживс, как вы вообще до этого додумались, — я переминался с ноги на ногу от нетерпения. — Очень здорово придумано. Аплодирую стоя. Думаю, я даже согласен участвовать в таком плане. Он намного лучше предыдущего.

— Спасибо большое, мистер Вустер.

— Мистер Дживс, план и впрямь отличный. Но где мы найдем подставную Рози М. Бэнкс? 

Оба мужчины одновременно посмотрели на меня.

— Я?! Да я даже ни один ее роман в руках не держал.

— Это необязательно, Берти, я тебе перескажу все вкратце сам, — он вздохнул с облегчением. — Мне надо будет обмозговать вашу идею, мистер Дживс, — и тут он опомнился. — Точно, я забыл спросить. Когда вы успели познакомиться? — он перевел взгляд сначала на Дживса, потом на меня.

— Я случайно заглянул на аукцион и увидел, как Дживс покупает мою картину и-и-и...

— И Мистер Вустер подошел познакомиться. Он предложил мне сделать портрет за внушительный гонорар, на что я согласился, так как почитаю работы мистера Вустера. 

— Понятно, — он снова посмотрел на меня. — Ну и к черту тогда тебе сдался этот псевдоним, если ты так легко выходишь из инкогнито? Ладно, не мое дело. Я обещал уйти, когда мы придем к какому-нибудь решению, поэтому я ретируюсь, господа. Еще раз большое спасибо. 

Он подошел, пожал руку Дживсу, затем мне и с легким «до свидания, мистер Дживс, и до встречи, Берти» исчез из квартиры в мгновение ока. 

Закрыв дверь, я тихо застонал. 

— Прости за этот сумбур, Реджи, он появился из ниоткуда, я не мог выгнать беднягу, потому что он слишком сильно страдает по поводу всей этой канители. 

— Ничего страшного, — Дживс наконец повесил пальто на вешалку. — Главное, что мы смогли помочь твоему другу, — ион развернулся ко мне. 

— Выглядишь потрясающе. Твой любимый костюм? 

— К-как ты догадался... Он для особых случаев... 

— Я не видел его раньше, а цвета особенно гармонично сочетаются, — На мне был твидовый костюм в серую полоску. Свежая выглаженная рубашка, цвета темной морской волны галстук без дурацких ухищрений, которые Дживсу вряд ли бы понравились, аккуратные серебряные запонки, вычищенные до тошноты черные оксфорды. 

Дживс наклонился к своему небольшому саквояжу и достал оттуда букет красных роз.   
— Это тебе, Берти, — он протянул цветы, затем щелкнул пальцами. — У меня идея. У тебя будет две вазы? 

— О боже, Реджи, право, не стоило... — я покраснел до самых кончиков ушей. — Спасибо тебе большое, я не ожидал... — затем вспомнил про его вопрос. — Вазы, конечно, вазы, сейчас принесу! 

— И нож или ножницы заодно тоже. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, сейчас буду. 

Я отошел на кухню, взял две вазы, поочередно налил туда воды, вернулся и поставил обе на тумбочку. В это время Дживс задумчиво выбирал розу из букета.

— Вот эта подойдет, — он вытащил самую маленькую, затем еще одну и умелым движением поставил в воду сначала оставшийся букет, а потом одинокую розу. Одна продолжала быть в его руках. Он деликатно кашлянул.

— Ах да, ножницы, момент! — я помахал руками и снова сбежал на кухню, затем возвратился с нужным предметом. — Вот они. 

Дживс взял ножницы у меня из рук, отрезал почти под самый бутон стебель, подошел ко мне.

— Позволишь? 

— Конечно — хотя я не понимал, чего он хочет.

И тут он засунул розу в бутоньерку костюма. 

— Так еще лучше, как мне кажется. Что думаешь, Берти? 

Я улыбнулся во все зубы. 

— Ты находчивый. Блестящая идея. Как и все твои идеи впрочем... — я подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел в него. — Но так и правда лучше. Образ прям оживился.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится. 

— Так вот! Я не успел удивиться! Цветы фантастические, я в полном восторге, спасибо тебе большое, — я подошел и клюнул его в губы. — Хвала небесам, ты принес их в саквояже, а не нес в руках. 

— Я не настолько неосмотрителен, Берти, — он взял меня за руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Я смутился. Он отстранил руку, но не выпустил ее. Взгляд стал испытующим. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю? 

— Слушай-слушай, такого больше не повторится, я просто не пущу его на порог! 

— Он бы остался ждать тебя у квартиры, а тут появляюсь я, третье неизвестное лицо...

— Ладно, ты прав, мне надо быть осторожнее. Но, право, я же решил нарисовать тебя, а не сделать нечто противозаконное! — бровь Дживса поднялась на миллиметр. — Нет-нет, опять чушь городить начинаю. Ты мне очень привлекателен, но я правда хочу закончить портрет, — бровь поднялась еще выше. — А к черту это все, Реджи,. — я схватил Дживса за талию и приник к его губам. Целовал страстно, чувственно, на что получил ответ, полный энтузиазма. Он зарылся рукой в мои волосы и легонько оттянул назад, разъединяя поцелуй.

— Так что про портрет? — с озорством спросил Реджи. 

— Ммгхм, это точно не подождет? 

— Мне правда интересно. Ответишь честно, и мы продолжим.

— После нашей первой встречи я решил тебя нарисовать, но у меня ничего не получилось. В итоге я замарал много бумаги, но ничего путного так и не вышло. Я хотел начать с нового холста и рисовать уже с натуры, прямо с тебя, — я погладил его по спине. — На твое усмотрение сейчас заняться картиной или чем-нибудь более интересным.

— Я же обещал, Берти, — он сжал меня в своих объятиях и с напором поцеловал. Поцелуй получился влажным, жарким и с привкусом ментола и кофе. Мы разъединились на мгновение, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха, затем снова вернулись к начатому. Реджи приобнял меня за талию и осторожно двинулся в сторону дивана, стараясь не уронить меня. 

— А может, лучше так. Лови меня, Реджи, — я сначала закинул одну ногу на его бедро, он быстро смекнул, что я хочу сделать, и подхватил рукой вторую ногу, закидывая ее себе на талию. Он негромко охнул. Право, я же не миниатюрная девица, которую можно легко носить на руках, но попробовать стоило. 

Реджи донес меня до дивана, и мы вместе плюхнулись на него. Я оказался под ним и засмеялся. 

— Это было неловко, но забавно, — я провел рукой по его волосам. — Дживс, ты всегда был таким талантливым? 

— Сэ-. А? 

— И картины оценивать умеешь, и молодых людей на себе таскать. Талантливый человек талантлив во всем, как говорится, — я растянулся на диване, но одну ногу оставил у него на бедре. — Прости, что так много говорю, но я нервничаю. 

Я почувствовал его руку на своей голове, он начал нежно поглаживать мои волосы.

— Если хочешь, мы можем остановиться здесь. 

— Ни в коем случае, самое интересное только начинается! — я опустил руку вниз и нащупал его пах, Реджи издал тихий стон. — Ого, внушительно, — я снова потянулся за поцелуем. — Просто тебе придется привыкнуть, что я такой болтун, — моя рука скользнула обратно вверх, обвивая его шею. — Тебе говорили, как соблазнительно ты пахнешь? 

— Я приму к сведению, Берти,. — он поменял позиции, и уже я оказался сверху, а он подо мной. Мы были прижаты бедрами друг к другу. Кажется, это называется позой «наездница». Не успел я смущенно отпрянуть, как руки Реджи начали активно избавлять меня от одежды. Он с трепетом положил мой пиджак на ручку дивана, а с остальными предметами одежды так нежен не был: все, хоть и аккуратно, но полетело на пол. Жилетка, рубашка, галстук, подтяжки. Теперь это покоилось за пределами дивана. 

— Ты так хорошо слажен, Берти, — он приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать меня в шею, а руки опустил на бедра. — Я сражен наповал, — затем губы двинулись к соску, я издал  
неприлично громкий звук наслаждения.

— Ох-х-х, кто бы говорил, — я остановил его руками. — Хоть ты меня раздел только по пояс, но сам ты еще полностью одет, если исключить уличное пальто. Нечестно, — я в мгновение ока скинул с его плеч пиджак, затем принялся за воротник рубашки. — Хотел отметить, что одеваешься ты со вкусом, — стянул жилет. — Но это не имеет сейчас никакого значения, потому что я все равно планирую оставить тебя голым, — рубашка упала на пол. — Ого. Кто бы про «хорошо слажен» говорил-то, а, — подтяжки были спущены. — Реджи. 

— Да, Берти? — все это время он внимательно следил за моими действиями и практически не дышал. 

— До сих пор не понимаю, что ты во мне нашел, — Реджи перехватил мои руки и приложил их к своим губам, закрыв глаза. 

— Ты правда не осознаешь своей привлекательности? — он поочередно поцеловал каждую, затем отодвинул их от губ и посмотрел мне в глаза. — Ты не человек, а феномен: умеешь рисовать и играть на пианино. И, видимо, даже писать. Ко всему прочему выглядишь как ангел, но за твоей внешностью идентичный фасаду характер, — он крепче сжал мои руки. — На самом деле, красота в глазах смотрящего. Видимо, поэтому тебе так трудно смириться с тем, что я в тебя влюбился — он положил руку на мой затылок, а потом медленно провел рукой вниз, вплоть до щиколотки. — Просто поверь мне, что ты обворожителен, Берти. В моих глазах уж точно, — пока рука удобно располагалась у моих ботинков, он решил помочь мне их снять. Сначала один, а потом второй ботинок полетели на пол. 

Я остолбенел на месте после слов Дживса. Никто никогда в жизни не говорил мне ничего подобного, я был сражен. 

— Верю, — не успел я наклониться за поцелуем, как Реджи перехватил инициативу и первым увлек меня в страстное до искр в глазах слияние губ. Я почувствовал, как чужие руки нащупывают ширинку моих брюк. 

— Ты никуда не уйдешь? 

— А куда я должен уйти? 

— Ну, после... Когда все закончится.

Реджи посмотрел на меня с любовью.

— Я останусь рядом. Настолько долго, насколько ты позволишь, — кажется, мы говорили немного о разных вещах, но ответ меня удовлетворил. Пока я думал об этом, Реджи уже высвободил меня из брюк и носков. Оставалось только белье. 

— Может, на кровать? Там удобнее. 

— Давай на кровать. 

— Донесешь меня? — я игриво улыбнулся. Реджи решил сделать все по старинке: он подхватил меня как невесту и понес в спальню. Если бы мы приняли ту же позу, в которой сидели, то могли бы снести половину квартиры по дороге. Так что это было разумно.

Оказавшись на кровати, я потянулся за брюками Реджи, чтобы наконец их снять. Когда моя рука задела пах, то я почувствовал, как его орган вздрогнул. Реджи сам разулся и снял носки, затем он стянул и брюки.

— Вот теперь в равных условиях, — белье достаточно быстро последовало на пол за остальной одеждой. Только Реджи ненадолго слез с кровати, чтобы достать из брюк баночку с лубрикантом.

— А теперь последний вопрос, Бер...

— Я готов, я, черт возьми, готов. Давай я буду снизу. 

— Очень хорошо, Берти, — он сел на край кровати, зачерпнул побольше жидкости и ласково сказал. — Иди сюда, я помогу, — я дополз до места назначения, затем встал перед ним на коленях. Он осторожно провел пальцами между моих ягодиц, после чего засунул один палец. 

— Может быть прохладно. 

— Да-да, знаю. Ох, — Реджи начал массировать меня изнутри. Спустя некоторое время он добавил второй палец. И тут меня как молнией ударило. Я громко застонал, хотя это больше походило на шипение. 

— Тебе больно? 

— Наоборот, продолжай.

Реджи еще раз надавил на это место, и я застонал еще громче. 

— Думаю, тогда можно и так, — он высунул оба пальца, снова обильно их смазал и поочередно засунул обратно внутрь, добавив еще третий. 

— Реджи, еще немного, и я взорвусь. 

— Понимаю, Берти, но если я тебя не подготовлю, никому это радости не принесет. 

— Поня-я-ОХ, — чтобы как-нибудь заглушить свои стоны, я уткнулся лицом в макушку Дживса. В нос ударил запах бриллиантина. 

— А теперь, думаю, можно, — Реджи убрал руку и придвинулся еще ближе ко мне, я наконец почувствовал, как его орган упирается между моих ягодиц.

— Дава-ай, Реджи, пожалуйста, — и он наконец вошел, но медленно, словно проверяя, нормально ли он меня растянул до этого. Чтобы немного приободрить, я пылко его поцеловал, что сработало некоторым катализатором, и Реджи начал двигаться быстрее. Его движения постепенно становились размашистыми и глубокими. В один момент он достаточно резко вошел на всю длину и вышел. Я тихо вскрикнул от неожиданности, но целовать его не прекратил. Когда мое тело уже стало податливым, Реджи наконец ускорился и уже начал задавать ритм. Я подавался ему навстречу. 

— Можешь быть грубее. 

И как по щелчку пальцев он стал. Еще как стал. Это было потрясающе, я уже находился на пике, но чего-то не хватало. 

— Реджи, еще немного, и... 

Он переместил одну руку с моих бедер мне на член и обхватил его сильными пальцами. Двигать рукой он старался в такт нашим движениям. 

— Берти, ты великолепен, — с шипением проговорил он, ловя мои губы. Руками я начал блуждать по его спине. 

— Кто еще из нас великолепен, — усмехнулся я во время поцелуя, за что получил легкий укус в шею. Я был на грани.

— Реджи! — только смог выкрикнуть я, прежде чем излиться ему в руку. Через несколько ритмичных толчков он присоединился к липкому концу процесса, утыкаясь лицом в мою шею. 

— Реджи, черт возьми, — я провел когтями по его спине, продолжая содрогаться в оргазме. — Черт возьми. 

— Не слишком ли много черта за сегодня для человека, который рисует библейские сюжеты? — Реджи слегка усмехнулся. 

— Твоя взяла. Много. Но это было чер-тов-ски восхитительно. 

— Верю. Я с тобой согласен, — он провел рукой от моего плеча до бедра. — Ты спрашивал, за что я тебя люблю. Как жаль, что ты не видишь себя сейчас со стороны, ты бы понял. 

— Секс обнажает наши лучшие стороны? 

Дживс кашлянул.

— Скорее наоборот. 

— Если это твои худшие стороны, то я готов на них жениться. 

Дживс хихикнул, что было не очень в его духе. Видимо, шутку он оценил.

— Рановато для клятв, Берти, но все впереди. 

— Да, все впереди, — я лизнул его в губы. — Сейчас мое будущее со вкусом кофе и запахом бриллиантина, — меня одарили слегка удивленным взглядом.

— Тогда мое — с запахом свежей краски. 

— Черт возьми, портрет... Реджи, ты еще хочешь помочь мне его закончить? 

Он обнял меня за плечи и погладил по ним.

— Конечно. Прямо сейчас приступим? 

— Да нет, я хотел бы немного полежать, — и тут в подтверждение своих я слов рухнул на простыни. — Спина немного заболела, пока я находился в одной и той же позиции, — я потянул руки к Реджи. — Иди ко мне, — и он послушался, поэтому я смог его захватить в свои объятия и прижать к себе. 

— Мне кажется, у меня словарный запас кончился. Я не знаю, как еще тебя назвать, кроме как потрясающим, восхитительным, великолепным и фантастическим, — я провел рукой по его волосам. — А так хочется сказать что-нибудь еще. 

— Мне и без слов все понятно, Берти, — его голова покоилась у меня на плече. — Я читаю тебя как открытую книгу, — я был готов запротестовать. — Не в плохом смысле. Ты непредсказуемый, но вписываешься в общую логику мироздания, идешь по своему светлому и доброму пути. 

— Когда ты успел сделать такие выводы? 

— Когда впервые увидел твою картину. И как ты кормил уток, конечно же.

Я прыснул от смеха. 

— Ты не только аукционист-искусствовед, но еще и психолог. 

— Самоучка, если быть точным. 

— Сути не меняет, ты все равно восхит... потряс... вот и все, слова и впрямь закончились. 

Я почувствовал большой палец на своей щеке.

— Что ж, приступим к картине, мистер Вустер? 

— Да, пора бы уже честь знать, — Реджи неторопливо поднялся и протянул мне руку помощи. — Но знай, что это может занять не один день.

— Я был готов к этому. 

— А который сейчас час? 

Реджи посмотрел через мое плечо на часы. 

— Без девятнадцати минут час. 

— Отлично, часть мы хотя бы успеем.

Мы лениво оделись, Реджи — в новый костюм, который принес в саквояже, а я — в другой, но тоже любимый, предусмотрительно вынув розочку из бутоньерки предыдущего и вставив его в этот. Терять такую красоту не хотелось. Мы напоследок снова встретились губами, прежде чем пойти в студию. Видно было невооруженным взглядом, что я сиял от радости. 

Уже в студии я предложил Реджи стул, а сам встал напротив мольберта с новым холстом. 

— Ты можешь разговаривать, но не первые 10-15 минут, пока я делаю эскиз. Позу лучше не меняй, но если что-то затечет, скажи, я что-нибудь придумаю. Все понятно? 

— Предельно простые инструкции. 

— Чудненько, — я взял карандаш и провел первую линию. — Аж не верится, что это происходит, — рука будто бы сама по себе начала двигаться. — Думаю, процесс пойдет быстрее, так что не переживай, Реджи, ты не успеешь соскучиться, — я улыбнулся и ударился в рисование. 

Мои слова оказались чистейшей правдой: буквально за 9-10 минут я закончил с эскизом. Затем пришло время выделить значимые элементы и сделать его более детальным. 

— Теперь можешь разговаривать. Я думаю, за сегодня успею сделать этюд. Остальное уже в следующие выходные, — Я нахмурил брови. — Ты же только по выходным свободен? 

— Да, к сожалению, это так. В будние дни у меня работа, периодически я задерживаюсь, если надо помочь загрузить лоты в машину или такси. 

— Жаль-жаль, так бы мы быстрее продвинулись. Хотя после этюда я смогу работать над картиной и без твоего непосредственного участия, — я поменял карандаш на более твердый. — Но с тобой, конечно же, в разы лучше. И солнце ярче, и вкус слаще. 

— Премного благодарю, Берти. 

— Это я должен тебя благодарить, что ты согласился, — я переключал взгляд туда-сюда с холста и на Реджи. — Сначала я был уверен, что ты откажешься, но попытаться стоило, — на моем лице появилась ухмылка. — Интересно все же сложилась судьба, а? 

— Полностью с тобой согласен. 

— Мы ведь могли никогда и не встретиться, — с грустью сказал я. — Но это уже не так важно, потому что в итоге мы не только встретились, но и... — и тут же прикусил язык. — Да, в приличном обществе о таком не расскажешь.

— К сожалению, общество полно предрассудков по отношению к гомосексуальным мужчинам. 

— Гомосекс... Можешь повторить это слово? — я ненадолго отвлекся от рисования.

— Инверты, Берти. Это синоним, который является аналогом «гетеросексуальный», что означает отношения между представителями разных полов. 

— Хм, я понял. Интересное слово. Го-мо-секс-у-аль-ный. Звучит красиво, — затем я снова вернулся к портрету.

— Впервые это слово использовал Карл Мария Кертбени. Он был писателем, публицистом, к тому же боролся за человеческие права. В одной из работ он использовал данное слово как часть систематизации сексуальных ориентаций. По моему мнению, хорошая замена «содомиту» и «педерасту». 

— Согласен. Звучит всяко лучше. 

Реджи внимательным взглядом изучал и всю студию, и меня. Появилось легкое ощущение, что меня препарируют как лягушку. Интересно, о чем он думает в этот момент. 

— О чем задумался? Вид у тебя, я бы сказал, весьма загадочный.

— Ты очень интересно обустроил студию: хаотично, но мне нравится. Можно сказать, что со вкусом. Чувствуется, что студия именно твоя. 

— А почему? 

— На первый взгляд краски лежат в беспорядке, но на самом деле тут градация по цветам: от самого холодного к теплому, и наверху лежат только те, которыми ты обычно пользуешься, а именно желтые, лавандовые, персиковые и багровые. Кисточки в идеальном состоянии, потому что ты профессионал, а не любитель. Стул, на котором я сижу, обычно стоит в гостиной, потому что он идеально чист и без следов красок. Связано это с тем, что ты не рисуешь натюрморты и с натуры. 

Кисточка на мгновение застыла. 

— Я поражен твоей наблюдательностью, Реджи. В жизни бы не обратил внимание на детали.

— Дьявол кроется в деталях, Берти. Если бы здесь не было твоих картин, я все равно рано или поздно догадался, что ты и есть Джеймс Гордон.

— На самом деле, я хотел рассказать тебе еще в самом начале об этом, но так сильно расстроился после аукциона, что не было сил... 

— Ничего страшного, Берти, меня устраивает то, как все сложилось. 

Я немного приободрился и продолжил рисовать. 

— Берти, а как ты понял, что ты инверт? 

Вопрос застал меня врасплох.

— Вопрос застал меня врасплох, Реджи, но думаю, что с раннего юношества. Пока все молодые люди увлекались симпатичными дамами, я был равнодушен ко всему происходящему. Но мне нравился один друг, имя которого я не хочу раскрывать. У нас с ним ничего в итоге не получилось, что к лучшему.

— Но я так понимаю, опыт у тебя был? 

— Да... Я находил себе джентльменов в клубах по интересам. Только там можно найти парня своего круга. Я слишком сильно боялся заразиться.

— Понимаю.

— А ты, Реджи? 

— Я — что? 

— Когда ты понял? 

— Еще в детстве. Меня тоже привлек один юноша, который не ответил мне взаимностью. 

— Грустно.

— На меня обратил внимание достаточно взрослый джентльмен, но я сбежал от него.

— Ужасно! Покушаться на молоденьких мальчиков — отвратительно.

— Я подумал точно так же. Благо, обошлось. 

— Эх, тяжело нам жить. Слушай, Реджи, подойди и посмотри, что уже получается. Мне нужно твое мнение.

Реджи встал, подошел и внимательно посмотрел. Он улыбнулся.

— Получается восхитительно, Берти, как обычно у тебя и бывает.

— Отлично. Тогда садись обратно и продолжим.

Некоторое время мы провели в молчании, я упорно рисовал, отдавшись всецело процессу. 

— Ты не устал? 

— Нисколько. Но если ты устал, я могу приготовить кофе или чай. Они у тебя в квартире есть? 

— Да-да, точно где-то завалялись и первый, и второй. Я могу сделать сам, — мое лицо просияло. — Отдохнем?

— С превеликим удовольствием.

Мы отправились на кухню, где я вытащил две чашки, поставил на стол и принялся заваривать кофе. Для этого мне надо было помыть турку, которую я благополучно запачкал раньше. 

— Будешь со мной кофе? 

— Конечно.

— Чудесненько, — я тщательно помыл турку, затем залил водой и поставил ее на огонь. 

— Обычно у меня получается неплохо. Пить можно, — я снял турку и спустя какое-то время поставил снова, добавил кофе. — Если будет совсем паршиво, поставлю чай.

— Мои вкусы не такие претензионные, так что все нормально.

— Отлично, — спустя минут пять кофе был готов. Я разлил его по чашкам.

— Держи, Реджи, — я протянул ему чашку, которую он взял с благодарностью.

— М-м-м, получилось недурно. Я бы даже сказал очень.

— Я рад! — и отхлебнул тоже. — И впрямь нормальный. Теперь нам есть что пить. 

— Не к слову будет сказано, но, Берти, ты слышал про Малевича? 

— Конечно, еще бы. Такую шумиху поднял.

— А слышал про картину «черный квадрат»? 

— И это тоже.

— Как она тебе? 

— Я ничего не понял. 

— Думаю, работа весьма экстравагантная, — он пожал плечами. — Тут даже и сказать нечего. Но мое внимание привлекла. 

— Да мое тоже, но это не отменяет того, что она для меня за гранью понимания. 

Реджи кивнул. 

— Будь у тебя возможность, ты бы ее купил? 

— Э-э-э-э, этот вопрос застал меня врасплох. Думаю, нет. Зачем мне черный квадрат дома.

— Справедливо. 

После этого странного диалога мы вернулись в студию.

***

Мы с Берти провели еще много часов в мастерской, пока он рисовал. Это было весьма занимательное времяпровождение. Я бы даже сказал, что очень. Мне нравится проводить время с Берти, оно наполнено определенным светом и радостью. Думаю, это связано не только с тем, что мы стали любовниками. Наверное, надо его спросить про статус наших отношений.

— Берти, у меня назрел вопрос.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — он не отрывался от холста.

— Как ты думаешь, мы любовники?

Кисточка остановилась. Он растерялся.

— К-конечно, а кто мы еще, по-твоему? 

— Я просто поинтересовался, как ты на это смотришь, но твоим ответом я удовлетворен.

Кисточка неуверенно задвигалась снова.

— Хорошо, Реджи. 

Еще некоторое время мы провели в молчании, потому что я не решался завести какой-либо разговор. Кажется, этого и не требовалось, нам и так было хорошо вместе.   
На каком-то моменте я засмотрелся на Берти и наслаждался его внешними данными. Хотя он и не считал себя первородным красавцем, но я видел в его внешности некоторый идеал красоты. 

— Берти, тебе редко говорили, что ты прекрасно выглядишь? 

— Э, не очень часто. Но мужчины падки на мою внешность, что удивительно.

— Неудивительно, я ведь тоже, — я хмыкнул. — Как я уже говорил, красота в глазах смотрящего, но ты точно себя недооцениваешь.

— Внезапные комплименты, ха? 

— Еще скажи, что ты недоволен.

— Да весьма-весьма, честно говоря.

— Вот и замечательно, — я одарил его улыбкой. Он смутился и снова уткнулся в холст.

Прошло около получаса, когда Берти радостно посмотрел на меня и воскликнул.

— Почти готово! 

— О, покажи, пожалуйста.

— Иди сюда.

Я подошел к нему, он довольно чмокнул меня в губы и показал рукой на холст.

— Как тебе? 

— Выглядит потрясающе. Как и все твои картины, впрочем. Но эта будет особенной, особенно для меня.

— Еще бы! Ради тебя стараюсь.

— Кстати говоря, что думаешь о том, чтобы провести выставку через пару месяцев? 

— Бинго как раз предлагал мне сделать выставку через месяц, но за один я вряд ли успею нарисовать достаточное количество работ.

Я слегка поежился, когда услышал имя Бинго. Надеюсь, это не ревность.

— Я могу выделить картины из моей коллекции, чтобы экспонатов было больше.

— О, это было бы великолепно, Реджи. Хорошая идея. 

— Мне остаться с тобой, пока ты не закончишь? 

— Если тебе не сложно. Я только рад твоей компании.

— Взаимно. Тогда я остаюсь. 

— Чу-дес-но, — он постучал кисточкой себе по губам. — Хочешь еще кофе?

— Не откажусь. 

— Тогда пойдем на кухню. 

Мы провели еще несколько часов вместе, я наслаждался обществом Берти и слушал его рассказы из жизни. Про теть, про невест, про его забавных друзей. Если бы я улыбался чаще, то улыбка бы не сходила с моих губ, но я только периодически ухмылялся уголком губ, чтобы приободрить Берти на новые рассказы. 

— Занимательная у тебя жизнь.

— И не говори. Сплошные приключения. Только с дамами худо: они липнут, как пчелы на мед, а я никакого интереса к ним не испытываю. Это периодически тяжело. А теперь и подавно.

— Хочешь, я буду помогать тебе с ними? У меня есть определенные познания в психологии индивидуума, поэтому я смогу помочь разрешать каверзные ситуации. Обычно мои знакомые и друзья обращаются ко мне за помощью, когда они на пороге нервного срыва. 

Он открыл рот, затем опомнился и закрыл.

— Это было бы идеально, Реджи. Я согласен, чтобы ты был моим компаньоном по матримониальным делам. 

— С превеликой радостью, — я проглотил «сэр» в конце. 

Я наконец заметил, что уже стемнело. Достал часы и посмотрел на время.

— Семь вечера. 

— Ты уже уходишь? 

— Я не могу остаться, но могу прийти завтра. 

— Это было бы чудесно, — Берти улыбнулся. — Приходи поскорее, буду ждать.  
Я без спешки взял саквояж с вещами, накинул на себя пальто и котелок. Затем подошел ближе к Берти и поцеловал его на прощание. 

— До встречи, мистер Вустер, — я открыл дверь. 

— До встречи, Дживс, — и ушел. 

На следующее утро я вернулся, как и обещал. И на утро после. И после. Я начинал понимать, что рисовать мои портреты Берти не сможет всю жизнь, ведь могут пойти слухи, коих я никак не мог допустить. Назревал серьезный разговор. 

— Берти, у меня к тебе важный разговор.

— Да, я весь во внимании, Реджи. 

— Так не может больше продолжаться, — он побледнел. — Я не про нас. Я не могу каждый день приходить к тебе, делая вид, что это только для картин. Могут пойти слухи. 

— Что ты предлагаешь сделать, Реджи? 

— Я давно раздумывал об этом и пришел к заключению, что готов пойти на большие жертвы и... — я сделал паузу, — стать твоим личным джентльменом.

Он похлопал глазами.

— То есть камердинером? 

— Да, Берти. Как тебе идея? 

Я был готов к шквалу критики, но что-то подсказывало мне, что Берти согласится.

— Это замечательная идея! Так мы сможем жить вместе, невзирая ни на что. 

— Ради этого я и предложил свои услуги, — я придал своему тону еще больше серьезности, — но я рассчитываю, что между нами ничего не изменится. Мы так и останемся возлюбленными, несмотря на измененный статус отношений.

— Конечно, о чем разговор! — он подлетел и в мгновение ока обнял меня, жадно прижимая к себе. — Я и мечтать не смел, что мы сможем съехаться. У меня как раз есть просторная свободная комната для твоих вещей, но я рассчитываю, что спать мы будем в одной постели.

— Иных планов и не было. 

Берти улыбнулся во все зубы.

— Я так люблю тебя, Реджи. И хочу быть с тобой всю жизнь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Берти. Я тоже. 

Мы запечатлели нашу клятву страстным слиянием губ.


	10. Выставка

Как мне Реджи и обещал, спустя два месяца мы организовали выставку, на которую никто не пришел. Шутка! Мои работы вызвали реальный ажиотаж, которого я не ожидал. Во время мероприятия я подбежал к Реджи.

— Дживс, это просто потрясающе, столько людей!

— Хорошая реклама делает свое дело, сэр, — я лицезрел самодовольную улыбку на его губах. — Но нельзя не сказать, что качество ваших работ выше всяких похвал, поэтому люди и пришли. В противном случае мы бы лицезрели пустое помещение, сэр.

— И самое главное, что мы не обидели Бинго, а только сменили ему сферу деятельности и дали новые обязанности.

— Это был ваш план, сэр, который крайне пришелся мне по душе. Вы молодец. 

— Нет! Мы молодцы, — на вустеровском табло было самое счастливое выражение лица. — Я пойду еще раз пройдусь и пообщаюсь с народом. Чао, скоро буду, — я помахал рукой и удалился. 

Люди прибывали и прибывали, и это были не только участники «Трутней», их друзья и сочувствующие. Людей и вправда было много. Спасибо Бинго и Реджи, они постарались на славу. Помяни черта, вот и Бинго подошел!

— Привет, Бинго, только что о тебе думал.

— Надеюсь, мысли были хорошими. Берти, я в восторге от выставки, такое столпотворение! 

— Полностью согласен с тобой. 

— Сходим потом выпить вместе с Дживсом? 

— Да, почему бы нет. Надо его спросить, — я пошел искать Реджи, и Бинго последовал за мной. Когда мы наконец нашлись, я просиял.

— Бинго предлагает сходить выпить после закрытия.

— Прекрасная идея, мистер Литтл, я пойду с вами. 

— Отлично, очень рад, что вы согласились. 

Дживс одарил нас одной из своих фирменных еле заметных улыбок. 

— Мистер Вустер, здравствуйте! — ко мне подошел седовласый мужчина лет 70-80. — У меня к вам разговор.

— Я весь во внимании, мистер. Мистер? 

— Чарльз Уильям Мансель Льюис. Но можете называть меня просто Чарльз. Я хотел бы побеседовать о ваших картинах. 

— Конечно-конечно, что конкретно вы хотели обсудить? 

И так я нашел себе мецената. Не то чтобы я в нем нуждался, но внимание к моим картинам с его стороны было запредельным, чему я не мог не радоваться. 

Выставка определенно удалась.

После нее мы отметили мой успех в баре и разошлись по домам. Благо, Реджи теперь мой камердинер, поэтому домой мы пошли вместе.


	11. Эпилог

Спустя 10 лет Дживс все еще оставался у меня на службе, чему я был несказанно рад. Несмотря на то, что я препирался как мог, он все равно выполнял свои камердинерские обязанности и каждый божий день вычищал квартиру. Жалование я ему не платил, потому что за финансы в нашем доме отвечал он. Я был не против, потому что плохо дружил с бумагами. Точнее никак. Для окружающих мы продолжали быть просто камердинером и его нанимателем, но за дверьми спальни мы становились страстными любовниками, которые предавались истинной чистейшей незамутненной страсти. Периодически тетя Агата пыталась навязать мне новую невесту, но разобраться с этим помогал Дживс, который всегда был рядом и готов прийти на помощь. Я был ему по гроб жизни благодарен. Выражал свою благодарность по-разному: и цветами, и конфетами, и исполнением его любимых произведений, и рисованием картин по его идеям, и, самое главное, физической лаской. Все были довольны таким положением дел. Но дома мы часто обращались друг к другу по фамилиям, а Дживс продолжал сэркать, чтобы не выбиваться из образа. Было бы неловко, если бы мы спалились на горячем при незнакомцах. 

Вустер закончил писать и потянулся, он внимательно посмотрел на свои очерки и улыбнулся. Работа была закончена, рассказ получился замечательным, особенно со вставками от лица Дживса. К сожалению, этот рассказ не увидит свет, но они написали его для личного пользования, а не чужих любопытных глаз. 

Чао, дамы и джентльмены. Или до встречи.


End file.
